MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA
by Fatima-swan
Summary: UA / Sentí que bajo la sábana rozaban mi piel. Mis ojos, tan abiertos que los párpados me dolían, no conseguían atravesar la oscuridad... Algo como un soplo frío alcanzó mi cara. De un momento a otro, los cabellos de la bruja caerían sobre mi rostro... ¿Quién ha enviado los tebeos de la bruja con el mensaje en clave? ¿Cuál es el secreto que oculta la familia? TERMINADO!
1. EL PRINCIPIO DE LAS MENTIRAS

Aquí vuelvo con otro fic UA que me encantan, prácticamente todos mis fics son UA menos el primero. Bueno aclarando esto es un ZoRo y está basado en mi libro favorito para que lo sepáis, pero solo la ligera idea de los primeros capítulos, lo demás es todo mío. Aquí en este fic Zoro, Robin y los protagonistas tienen como 11 años. Es un poco difícil escribirlo ya que es en primera persona, pero lo intentaré seguir haciendo así.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

Espero que os guste mi inusual fic:

…

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 1.** EL PRINCIPIO DE LAS MENTIRAS

Una noche, cuando tenía once años, desde la cama, oí llorar a mi madre. Yo llevaba varios días enfermo, sin darle demasiada importancia. En aquel tiempo, todos los niños enfermábamos de vez en cuando, y a menudo lo tomábamos como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Aquella noche alcancé a oír alguna palabra suelta de las que pronunciaba mi madre en la cocina, y la respuesta de mi padre dándole la razón, y así supe que lo que tenía podía ser grave.

Era un dolor en el pecho, una tos persistente, una desgana que me hacía rechazar cualquier tipo de comida. Me había quedado muy delgado y sin fuerzas.

Por la mañana, mi madre me llevó al médico, a la consulta privada a la que solo recurríamos en casos extremos.

En la calle, los transeúntes caminaban pegados a las fachadas de las casas, encorvados para protegerse del aire. En las aceras había charcos de hielo. Aquel invierno hacía tanto frío que el agua se congelaba en la maceta del balcón; y también la ropa, conforme la tendía mi madre los días de colada.

La antesala del médico era oscura y silenciosa salvo por el tictac de un reloj de pared. Mientras esperábamos, solo nos atrevíamos a hablar en susurros, como en la iglesia. Mi madre me miraba con preocupación y, sin darse cuenta, dejaba escapar un suspiro.

La consulta olía a desinfectante; era un olor que se me clavaba en la garganta. El médico tenía manchas marrones en el dorso de las manos. Mientras se inclinaba sobre mí, las mejillas le colgaban, blandas, como una figura de cera que se estuviera derritiendo. Me hizo desnudar de cintura para arriba y me puso en el pecho un instrumento que estaba frío.

-Tose. Respira hondo -ordenó el doctor Chopper.

Él escuchaba los sonidos del interior de mi pecho con el otro extremo del aquel instrumento en los oídos. Yo mismo podía oír algo, una especie de ronquidos.

-No respires ahora.

Yo aguantaba la respiración sin pensar en nada. Miraba la camilla, la mesa de despacho, los libros encuadernados en piel.

-Esta bien, vístete.

Me puse la camiseta de manga larga, la camisa, el jersey de lana, el abrigo. Mi madre me había obligado a ponerme también una bufanda, que me picaba en el cuello.

No presté atención a lo que el médico le decía a mi madre. Fue después, ya en la calle, cuando le pregunté.

-Ha recetado reposo absoluto.

-¿Entonces no voy a volver al colegio por ahora?

-No.

-¿Me ha mandado inyecciones?

-Sí, hijo.

-¿Muchas? ¿De las que duelen?

Durante los días siguientes, yo comprobaría que sí, muchas inyecciones y de las que dolían. Mala suerte.

El practicante pasaba a diario por mi casa. Elegía una aguja de su estuche, la desinfectaba en alcohol, que ardía con una llama azul, y me pinchaba sin miramientos. Yo sospechaba que aquel hombre sin sonrisa odiaba a los niños. Pero mis padres no quisieron llamar a otro practicante porque confiaban en aquel.

Por entonces, a los niños se nos otorgaba alguna muestra cariño y de vez en cuando una bofetada, pero nadie se molestaba en escucharnos. Los adultos suponían que un niño mentía siempre. Naturalmente, la consecuencia era que mentíamos mucho.

Aquellos días, solo me levantaba de la cama para sentarme a la mesa, sin ganas. Por orden del médico, en mi plato había siempre enormes filetes, rojos y medio crudos.

Me dijeron que era ternera, pero yo sabía la verdad por el papel de la carnicería: era carne de caballo. Se suponía que la carne de caballo iba bien para mi enfermedad.

Yo masticaba formando en mi boca una pelota que parecía crecer. Después, me volvía a la cama, de donde ya no me movía ni siguiera para cenar.

No disponía de ninguno de los recursos de un niño de hoy para entretenerme. Sólo tenía mis tebeos. Los leía una y otra vez. El resto del tiempo, simplemente, imaginaba cosas.

La casa, grande y antigua, con rincones a los que nunca llegaba el sol, era un buen escenario para mis fantasías. Los héroes de mis de mis tebeos vivían en el oscuro comedor, en el pasillo y en mi propia habitación en cuanto apagaba la luz.

Pasados unos días me llevaron de nuevo al médico. Yo ya sabía que la visita a la consulta del doctor Chopper comenzaría en la báscula para comprobar si había engordado. Y estaba seguro de que la consecuencia serían más inyecciones.

Por el camino, sin que mi madre se diese cuenta, fui llenándome los bolsillos de piedras. Al final me vio, comprendió y me hizo tirarlas todas.

El resultado de aquella nueva visita fue que a partir de entonces el practicante pasó por mi casa dos veces al día. Al cabo de unos días, no me quedaba ni un centímetro de culo que no me doliese.

La cena, que tomaba en mi habitación, no me la podía terminar nunca. Escondía los restos en el armario, hasta que empezó a apestar y mi madre lo descubrió.

Fue entonces cuando mi padre tuvo una conversación conmigo para explicarme la gravedad de mi dolencia. En aquella época era una enfermedad que las familias guardaban en secreto. Como un esqueleto en el armario.

Mis padres estaban convencidos de que me salvaría si comía lo suficiente, y tuve que seguir mascando carne roja casi cruda día tras día. Lo peor no era eso, ni el dolor en el culo. Lo peor era el aburrimiento.

Los adultos olvidan casi todo lo que se refiere a su niñez, olvidan de qué forma el aburrimiento hace sufrir a un niño. Yo no lo he olvidado.

Se aproximaba la primavera. Los chicos jugaban bajo mi balcón, de vuelta del colegio. Yo los oía y, a veces, me levantaba a escondidas para mirarlos, oculto tras las cortinas.

No podían visitarme, por miedo al contagio. Me había quedado sin amigos. Me sentía prisionero en mi propia habitación-

Necesitaba un milagro; y de pronto, ocurrió.

…

Buaah! Por fin he terminado este capítulo tan misterioso y difícil de escribir. Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que no a habido mucha interacción de Zoro con Chopper, pero él es el médico y por lo tanto Zoro lo odia.

Quiero aclarar que subiré capítulos cada semana, así que estad atentos ^_^ Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	2. UN DESCUBRIMIENTO FUGAZ

Bueno aquí vuelvo con mi segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mi primer cap. Ya sé que es muy corto, pero es que tengo otros dos fics en línea para actualizar y un tercero que quiero subir una semana de estas, así que no me da para mucho porque subo caps todas las semanas.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 2.** UN DESCUBRIMIENTO FUGAZ

Una mañana, al despertar, encontré el la mesilla de noche un montón de tebeos nuevos.

Tenían títulos raros y, aunque estaban en español, algo me decía que procedían de muy lejos. Acabé encontrando en algunos el nombre de un país lejano: Argentina, México...

Pocas veces me he sentido más feliz. Después de semanas de aburrimiento, aquel inesperado regalo no podía ser más oportuno. Leí un primer tebeo de cabo a rabo, sin saltarme ni una sola viñeta, ni una palabra, y pasé al siguiente. Y después, al siguiente. Había tantos que calculé que me durarían por lo menos una semana.

El último que leí aquel día, minutos antes de que se hiciera de noche y mi madre me prohibiera seguir con la lectura, fue uno titulado _Dalia Negra._

Tenía unos dibujos muy detallados, llenos de sombras. Era de miedo. De miedo, miedo. Como algunas de mis pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue buscar el tebeo de _Dalia Negra_ para ver cómo terminaba. En aquella época, los tebeos a menudo terminaban en el momento más emocionante con la palabra _continuará_, y eso ocurría con aquel.

_Continuará _quería decir que había que esperar hasta la semana siguiente para conocer la continuación, pero yo no podía comprar _Dalia Negra_ ni a la semana siguiente ni nunca. Estaba seguro de que en mi ciudad no había ningún sitio donde lo vendieran.

Eso me planteaba un enigma: ¿de dónde habían sacado mis padres aquellos tebeos?

Había tiendas donde los cambiaban, pero desde el comienzo de mi enfermedad mis padres se había vuelto muy maniáticos con la cuestión de los microbios, y procuraban no darme nada que hubiera pasado por muchas manos.

Aquel personaje de Dalia Negraera tan fascinante que pronto olvidé el misterio de su origen, absorto por las cosas terribles de las que era capaz.

Era una bruja. No la clase de bruja que yo había conocido hasta entonces en los tebeos, una vieja montando en escoba, sino que los dibujos la representaban como una mujer normal, joven, atractiva, de quien apenas nadie sospechaba.

Vivía en una casa apartada, en cuyo sótano había construido una gran maqueta con todos los edificios del pueblo. Y no solo eso, sino también con los habitantes. Allí estaba reproducida la casa, cada tienda, la iglesia, el colegio, el ayuntamiento; pero también los hombres, las mujeres y los niños. Todos y cada uno, con su color de pelo y hasta los rasgos de la cara.

Eran figuras diminutas, llenas de minúsculos detalles. Los niños eran los que más interesaban a Dalia Negra. Valiéndose de su bola de cristal, único detalle característico de su condición de bruja, podía ver todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo; y su ocupación favorita era espiar a los niños incluso cuando estaban a solas en su habitación.

Ella conocía los secretos de cada uno, las cosas que los niños ocultaban a sus propios padres. Se divertía cuando eran malos, y detestaba a los obedientes, a lso que se portaban bien. Para castigarlos, tomaba la figura correspondiente y preparaba uno de sus alfileres con poderes mágicos.

Aquellos alfileres, muy puntiagudos, con una bola negra en el extremo, eran todo lo que ella necesitaba para hacer el mal. Sosteniendo con una mano el muñequito, elegía cuidadosamente el lugar en donde deseaba clavar el alfiler: en una pierna, en un brazo, o incluso en la cara.

Entonces, al niño le ocurría algo malo. Un accidente, por ejemplo, y la consecuencia siempre era que quedaba afectada aquella parte del cuerpo que Dalia Negra había pinchado con su alfiler. En el primer tebeo que leí, un chico recibía una paliza del matón del pueblo, y aparecía también una niña que llevaba tiempo enferma en la cama, a causa de la bruja.

Todavía recuerdo el escalofrío con le que yo contemplaba las viñetas de la niña enferma, preguntándome si mi propia enfermedad no estaría motivada por un alfiler de cabeza negra. No conseguía apartar los ojos de aquellos dibujos en blanco y negro, hechos con tinta china, como la que usaban mis padres antiguamente en clase, y releía una y otra vez aquellas palabras que a veces no entendía, o solo a medias, y que por eso mismo me impresionaban aún más.

Apenas terminé el primer tebeo, me puse a buscar más de Dalia Negra, rogando mentalmente para encontrar la continuación, porque aquel acababa cuando la bruja estaba a punto de ser descubierta por unos niños que se habían colado en casa.

No hubo suerte. ¡Qué decepción! ¡Ya nunca sabría que ocurriría después de aquello! Había otros dos tebeos de Dalia, pero eran los anteriores al ya leído. Sentado entre las ropas revueltas en mi cama, no pude evitar un gruñido de contrariedad que hizo acudir a mi madre creyendo que era un ataque de tos.

-¿Dónde me comprasteis estos tebeos? -pregunté.

-¿Es que no te gustan?

Solté un bufido de impaciencia. A los once años, casi todo el mal humor se reserva para la propia madre.

-¿Dónde? -repetí-. No son españoles.

Mi madre se puso a arreglarme la ropa de la cama sin mirarme. Entonces, fue cuando tuve la incertidumbre de que allí había un misterio. Pero ella no me mentiría, porque detestaba mentir.

-Te los trajo una persona.

-¿Quién?

-Una persona que no conoces.

-¿Alguien que venía de América?

-Sí. Y no me marees con tantas preguntas.

No diría más. Pero yo ahora sabía que la misma persona que los había comprado en alguno de aquellos países, cuyo nombre aparecía en las portadas -México, Venezuela, Argentina-, me los había traído desde tan lejos llevándolos consigo durante días y días en un barco (nadie viajaba en avión entonces).

De ese modo, Dalia Negra había atravesado el océano hasta llegar allí.

Y entonces tuve una idea extraña. Mientras pensaba en que nunca sabría si los niños que había entrado en casa de Dalia Negra llegarían a descubrirla, si encontrarían la maqueta, y me preguntaba hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar la bruja para que no la delatasen, se me ocurrió aquello.

Dalia Negra había llegado hasta mí por algún motivo.

Miré uno de los dibujos que mostraban su cara, siempre medio en sombras. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi madre salía, dejándome a solas. Contemplé aquel rostro de rasgos finos y largos cabellos durante tanto rato que al cerrar los ojos continuaba viéndolo, como el negativo de una foto, blanco sobre negro.

No sé qué esperaba, pero de momento no ocurrió nada.

Entonces, comencé a leer febrilmente los tebeos de Dalia Negra que me quedaban.

Cada vez que pasaba una hoja, el corazón me dolía, porque me acercaba a la última. Leí los dos y, por fin, llegué a la fatídica palabra _continuará._ Luego, volví al primero; y lo leí una vez más hasta que dos niños y la niña (era muy guapa y me hubiera gustado conocerla) conseguían entrar en la casa de la bruja pensando que ella no estaba. Pero Dalia Negra no solo estaba en casa, sino que los estaba viendo... y de nuevo _continuará._

Me refugié tapándome la cabeza con la sábana, imaginando que yo era uno de aquellos niños... y, por tanto, una de las pequeñas figuras de Dalia Negra... y sentí un escalofrío, de puro terror, que no era exactamente desagradable, sino mil veces mejor que el aburrimiento.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Buenooo... ya he terminado por fin mi segundo capítulo que aunque sean cortitos me da el mismo placer escribirlos que uno largo. Jajaja por si no os habéis dado cuenta mi fic termina también con el fastidioso _Continuará_, que tan poco le gusta a Zoro XD

Quisiera dar las gracias a Laura9914 por dejarme ese review tan agradable y complaciente, espero que puedas seguir leyendo mi misterioso fic, que no se sabe cuando va a aparecer Robin... tendréis que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

Quisiera mencionar que voy a subir caps TODOS LOS MIÉRCOLES, lo pongo en mayúsculas para que no se le pase a nadie. Sé que hoy es martes pero, voy a subir los miércoles.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	3. UNA VISITA ESPERADA

Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el tercer cap, que creo que está gustando bastante por el misterio que hay. Sobre lo del misterio he intentado mejorarlo, y creo que algo he hecho bien, de todas maneras este cap3 va dedicado **Lord Yavetil**; mi beta reader, que significa que me corrige y justifica todo mi fic. Vamos que es como si fuera un crítico de mi fic o mi profesor y éste fuera el examen, jejeje

Sin más, aquí les dejo el cap y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

...

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 3.** UNA VISITA ESPERADA

Esa noche oí voces desde mi cama. La de mi padre, en un tono alto y áspero; la de mi madre, conciliadora como siempre; y una tercera, que era apenas un susurro.

Traté de identificar esa tercera voz, pero no lo conseguí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era de hombre o mujer. Me pregunté quién podía ser a esa hora, demasiado tardía para hacer visitas.

-¡No! -oí exclamar a mi padre, y luego añadió algo que no entendía, una frase en la que aparecía mi nombre y la palabra _peligro _o _peligroso._

Imaginé que se refería al peligro de que yo contagiase a esa persona que quería verme. Ya me había acostumbrado. En mi colegio habían proyectado la Semana Santa anterior una película sobre unos leprosos confinados en una isla, y, al parecer, yo era como uno de ellos.

No sé cuando ni cómo, pero dejé de escuchar la voz y desde mi balcón entreabierto se escuchaba como arrancaban un coche, suponí que sería de aquella persona misteriosa. Unos minutos más tarde me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente, comimos mi madre y yo a solas, porque mi padre tenía un trabajo urgente que terminar. Le hablé a mi madre de Dalia Negra.

-¿Una bruja? -se extrañó ella-. ¿Cómo pueden gustarte unos tebeos que tratan de una bruja?

-Son muy emocionantes. Tiene unos alfileres de cabeza negra y cuando clava uno en un muñequito puede provocar accidentes, enfermedades...

-Vaya por Dios, me parece de muy mal gusto -respondió distraídamente.

Mi madre era una persona eternamente preocupada por cualquier motivo, e incluso sin motivo. En su familia habían sido frecuentes las enfermedades, y en aquellas época mi abuela estaba ingresada en un hospital. También había perdido a su única hermana, no porque muriera, sino porque desapareció cuando yo era pequeño y nunca se volvió a saber de ella.

La misma enfermedad que tenía yo la había pasado mi madre años antes. El verme enfermo agravaba su tendencia a la tristeza y al pesimismo.

-No son de mal gusto -insistí en hablar de las historias de Dalia Negra-, son de fantasía. Y de miedo.

-No creo que hagas bien en leer eso, Zoro. ¿No tienes pesadillas?

-No -mentí.

Cuando tenía dos años, un accidente hizo que me quemara las palmas de las manos (mi piel en esa zona era aún distinta a la de los otros chicos, de un color ligeramente sonrosado); a raíz de aquello, a menudo tenía pesadillas y mojaba la cama. Desde entonces, mis padres procuraban no dejar a mi alcance nada que pudiera impresionarme o provocar pesadillas.

Lo cierto era que la noche anterior había soñado que estaba prisionero en el sótano de la bruja. Pero estaba acostumbrado a mis sueños, en los que a veces incluso había visto cosas que después se habían hecho realidad. Hacía ya tiempo que no le contaba nada a mi madre, para no preocuparla más.

-¿Con quién hablabais anoche? -pregunté para distraerla.

Mientras me servía el segundo plato -carne roja, como siempre-, me miró de reojo como si no supiera qué contestar. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, como le ocurría cuando se sentía en apuros; era un característica que yo reconocía porque la había heredado de ella.

En aquel momento presentí, y no por primera vez en aquellos días, que me ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -murmuró para ganar tiempo.

-Anoche, había alguien con vosotros aquí. Papá no le dejaba entrar a verme porque podía ser peligroso.

-Pronto saldrá la abuela del hospital y vendrá a verte -anunció para desviar el tema-. Y si quieres, puede venir también tu amigo.

No hacía falta decir nombres. Mi amigo, mi amigo de verdad, mi amigo del alma, era solo uno. Se llamaba Luffy y yo llevaba sin verlo desde que había caído enfermo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puede venir hoy mismo, después del colegio?

-Solo si terminas toda la carne.

Eso puso punto final a mi curiosidad sobre la visita de la noche anterior. Ver a mi amigo después de tantos días era posiblemente la cosa que más deseaba en el mundo. Me comí despacio el asqueroso filete crudo de caballo, pero con intención de comerlo entero. Tras sentir una arcada tragando el último trozo de carne, me levanté de la mesa para intentar recoger un poco mi desordenada y apestosa habitación.

…

Luffy llegó a última hora de la tarde. En la entrada de mi casa saludó a mi madre y ésta, le acompañó a mi cuarto. Entró en mi habitación trayendo el aire fresco de la calle, con sus sandalias en pleno invierno y su sonrisa de inocente.

-Hola, pelo verde -saludó-, ya veo que sigues sin ganas de ir al cole.

Tenía el pelo negro y brillante, cortado en picos, y una extraña pero atractiva cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, y por eso mismo era muy famoso en todo el curso. Se burlaba de los profesores casi abiertamente, los imitaba mejor que nadie, y, como a menudo lo castigaban, era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio.

-Coge una silla y siéntate en el suelo -le invité, en nuestro estilo habitual.

Se sentó en la cama y enseguida se puso a mirar los tebeos como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Te dejaré alguno cuando te vayas, pero ahora cuéntame cosas del cole -pedí.

-García tampoco va a clase; le rompieron una pata (pierna, pero es que Luffy es un poco basto) jugando al fútbol. _Caratorta_ *un mote de un alumno* es ahora el primero de la clase. Me he pasado una semana quedándome castigado hasta las mil. El de _matracas _(así llamábamos a las matemáticas) me tiene manía. Yo quiero ponerme enfermo como tú, con la peste porcina, o lo que tengas, y quedarme en la cama.

-¿Quieres cambiar? Te pones mi pijama y te quedas aquí, y yo me largo con tu ropa.

-Señor Roronoa, está usted diciendo tonterías -respondió usando mi apellido, en una buena imitación del director del colegio.

De pronto, echó un vistazo a la puerta para asegurarse de que mi madre no nos interrumpiría, y se aproximó para decir en un rápido susurro:

-Me ha dicho que pronto tendrás noticias suyas.

Esperé alguna aclaración, sin comprender, pero no parecía dispuesto a añadir nada más.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Ella. Ya sabes.

-No, no sé, ¿quién es _ella_?

Luffy hizo una mueca y me miró con una cara bastante seria a la que acostumbraba a enseñar a la gente.

-Vamos -insistí-, explícame de quién hablas.

Resopló con fastidio.

-Una mujer. Estaba en la plaza, ahí abajo, como si estuviera esperando. Cuando ha visto que yo venía aquí, me ha dicho exactamente esto: «Dile a Zoro que pronto tendrá noticias mías». Bueno, no sé si exactamente así. Más o menos.

-¿Joven y guapa? ¿Pelo largo?

-No tan joven. Yo qué sé. Oye, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué no viene y te dice lo que sea?

Mientras buscaba una respuesta, mis dedos rozaron lo que ocultaba bajo el colchón. Allí, separados del resto, había puesto los tres tebeos de _Dalia Negra._

Tal vez los habría sacado para mostrárselos a Luffy y preguntarle si había algún parecido entre la mujer que le había hablado y Dalia Negra. Pero en ese instante resonaron los pasos de mi madre acercándose por el pasillo y, al cabo de un momento, asomó para preguntar:

-Luffy, ¿has merendado ya?

-Sí, señora, pero solo una vez.

-¿Y tú quieres algo, Zoro?

-Si es algo que no sea carne de caballo... lo que sea.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y desapareció tras la puerta. Y me puse a pensar en el mensaje que me había traído Luffy:

_Pronto tendrás noticias mías._

…

Poco después, mi amigo Luffy se fue sin haber tenido la oportunidad de quedarnos a solas.

La explicación del extraño mensaje tendría que esperar.

_Continuará..._

…

Bueno ya he terminado con mi tercer cap. Espero que les haya gustado como he interpretado a Luffy, jejeje. Este capítulo creo que me ha salido un poco más largo que los otros, aunque no hay casi diferencia.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **jejeje no hace falta que te deje decirme que esperabas el segundo cap, ya que yo también estaba deseando subirlo de una vez. Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas por el segundo capítulo, la verdad es que el misterio hace más interesante el fic y menos mal que subo cada semana que sino... XD ¿Dahlia murder? Jeje siento decirte que no tengo ni idea de que es... ^^ Jaja y menos mal que no se te olvida que subo los miércoles, ¿no? Que no se te borre de la cabeza ^_^ Espero que sigas leyendo XD

**Lord Yavetil: **muchas gracias por lo del misterio, es lo que da vida al fic y además lo protagoniza y todo. Tantas alabanzas me van a poner roja como un tomate, jeje ;) A mí también me encanta lo del misterio y ahora que eres mi beta reader espero que me salga el fic mejor, y que te haya gustado este cap ya que va dedicado exclusivamente a ti. Sobre todo por lo del misterio ya que tanto te gusta. Y bueno sobre que Robin va a hacer su presencia... todavía queda ¿sabes? Unos cuantos capítulos tienen que pasar para que salga en escena... como unos cuatro más. Espero que para ese entonces sigas leyendo. Nos leemos ^^

**LaylaIntegra: **muchas gracias por tu review, aunque sea corto da el mismo gusto que uno largo. Tranquila que subo caps todos los miércoles, espero que no se te olvide algún día ;)

**CrisGC:** jajaj muchas gracias por tu review que esperaba ya que me lo enviases, y ya se que eres de SanNa y que me envies un review parece que te importo mucho. ¡muchas gracias! espero responderte pronto en tu privado que esoy muy liada. Y Zoro con tal de no aburrirse hace cualquier cosa, pero es muy normal lo de los comics... en todo caso espero que sigas leyendo XD

**robinchwan: **yo tambien detesto el continuara, espero que sigas leyendo

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	4. EL ENIGMA ¿RESUELTO?

Ya vuelvo con el cap4 que espero que les guste. En este cap se resuelven algunas cosas pero también se meten otras dudas... jeje así soy yo, muy rallaera con el misterio ;) Y muchas gracias a los que se molestan en dejar reviews!

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 4.** EL ENIGMA ¿RESUELTO?

Por aquel entonces, cuando se quería mandar a la cama a los niños se les decía: «Te vas a ir al cine de las sábanas blancas». Era una frase en la que yo pensaba a menudo, en mi cama de sábanas siempre blancas. Allí, durante horas, mi mirada vagaba por el dibujo de la colcha o a través del balcón, hasta el que llegaban las ramas de una acacia, que crecía justo enfrente.

El dibujo de la colcha era de flores, cuyo nombre yo ignoraba. Lo había contemplado tanto que conocía de memoria cada pétalo. Como sabía que la dalia era un flor, me preguntaba si aquellas de mi colcha serían precisamente dalias, y si existirían de verdad dalias de color negro.

Esperaba las noticias anunciadas a través de Luffy. Con un mensaje cualquiera sabría si la mujer de abajo (pensaba en ella como si estuviera siempre en la calle, vigilando mi balcón) era verdaderamente Dalia Negra.

Esperar algo que se desea intensamente es una sensación muy especial, una de las mejores. Eso me mantenía animado. Incluso, empecé a levantarme a diario para deambular por la casa.

Una noche mi padre entró en mi habitación y me miró con aquella mirada suya como de reproche, que yo no entendía. No me acarició el pelo ni me dio un beso en la frente, como hacía mi madre. Se quedó a dos pasos de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa con esos tebeos de los que hablaste con tu madre? -preguntó.

-Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? -contesté desorientado.

-Que te los estás tomando demasiado en serio. Eres muy impresionable y aún estás enfermo. Vamos, dámelos.

-¿Qué? Pe-pero ¿por qué?

A pesar de mis protestas, se los llevó. Todos, incluso los de _Dalia Negra._

Experimenté un sentimiento tan fuerte que me asustó. Tal vez no era más que la rabia impotente de un niño ante lo que consideraba una injusticia, pero tenía el sabor del odio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de que mi padre volviera del trabajo, fui a la cocina en busca de mi madre. Estaba dispuesto a aclararlo todo, costase lo que costase.

-Luffy me dio un mensaje de una mujer -empecé-. Dijo que pronto tendré noticias suyas. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

Mi madre me miró de una manera muy rara. Recordé que de pequeño me gustaba acercar mi rostro al suyo y verme reflejado en sus ojos, un diminuto Zoro en cada pupila. A veces, cuando estábamos así de próximos, cualquiera de los dos podía adivinar lo que pensaba el otro.

-A tu padre -respondió titubeando- no le gustará que hablemos de esto.

-¿Que hablemos de qué? ¿De quién?

«Lo sabes», pensé, «sabes quién es».

Me sorprendió descubrir que aún podía adivinar lo que pensaba ella.

-Pero no quiere ver que también me hace sufrir a mí -murmuró como hablando consigo misma.

-¿Por qué?

-Por rencor -respondió en un impulso muy poco usual en ella.

-¿Rencor a quién?

Comprendí que estaba deseando sincerarse conmigo, pero algo la hacía dudar. Sentí compasión por ella. Mi enfermedad la había dejado al borde del agotamiento, y ya no la veía tan joven. Parecía cargar con algún secreto, una vieja pena que yo ignoraba, y presentí que acabaría por revelarla.

-Después de tanto tiempo -suspiró.

La abracé. Ya solo quería dejar de verla sufrir.

-Casi toda tu vida, y sigue sin perdonarla...

-No te entiendo, ¿perdonar a quién?

-¡No puedo alejarla como a una extraña! -exclamó-. ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Es Diana!

-¿Diana o Dalia? -pregunté sin apenas darme cuenta.

-Tu tía Diana, tú no la recuerdas, eras demasiado pequeño cuando todo ocurrió.

-¿Papá no quiere que nos visite?

Asintió con un gesto.

-¿Por qué?

La claridad que entraba desde la galería de cristales era cada vez más débil, pero a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió encender la luz. Mi madre se apoyaba en la cocina, que más tarde encendería para preparar la cena. En las estanterías se alineaban los vasos por tamaños, algunos rayados por el mucho uso. El grifo goteaba. El calendario de pared mostraba una espectacular cascada bajo la que se leía _Monasterio de Piedra._

-Mamá, cuéntamelo -supliqué.

-Creí que te lo acabarías imaginando -dijo, acariciándome mi pelo verde.

Imaginar se me daba bien. Estaba entrenando. Llevaba sin hacer otra cosa que usar mi imaginación. Con los héroes de mis tebeos había explorado selvas, atravesado estepas y bosques, había navegado y naufragado. Pero en aquel momento me sentí incapaz de imaginar nada.

-¿Ella es la que vino de América y me trajo los tebeos? ¿Mi tía Diana? -pregunté-. ¿Era ella la que hablaba una noche con vosotros y papá no la dejaba entrar en mi cuarto?

Mi madre asintió con un gesto amargo. No era difícil adivinar que se sentía culpable por el trato dado a su hermana. Pero ¿qué era lo que temían de Diana? ¿Qué había hecho o qué era capaz de hacer para que le prohibiesen acercarse a mí?

Antes de que pudiera formular esas preguntas en voz alta, mi madre me atajó bruscamente.

-Estás casi curado, eso es lo que importa. Y dentro de unos días, ella volverá a marcharse.

-¿Por qué no quieres explicarme lo que pasa? -supliqué.

De pronto, encendió la luz, me cogió por las muñecas y me miró las palmas de las manos. Las observé yo también, extrañamente suaves y con multitud de líneas muy marcadas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté-. Me las lavaré antes de cenar.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de ella? -preguntó a su vez-. Cuando eras un bebé, siempre estabas en sus brazos. Eras muy llorón, y ella era la única que sabía calmarte.

En ese instante volvió a mí, al borde de lo que podía alcanzar mi memoria, un tenue perfume y acaso un tono dulce de voz. Quizá no siempre habían sido las pupilas de mi madre las que se reflejaban la imagen de mi cara.

Por un momento estuve a punto de recordar un rostro entrevisto a través de los barrotes de mi cuna de madera, pero inmediatamente se desvaneció, dejándome una sensación de desconsuelo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡CORAJEEE! Jaja, no sé si os dará coraje que por fin se descubra quién es la extraña mujer para que ahora no se sepa qué es lo que hizo la tía para que no dejen ver a Zoro. Jeje... pues tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo ;)

Y otra cosa que me estáis diciendo muchos de vosotros, me preguntáis que cuándo va a aparecer Robin y que tenéis muchas ganas de que aparezca... ¡pues todavía falta! Jaja... lo siento pero como mucho faltan... unos cuatro capítulos o cinco ^_^ Pero puede que si me confío la ponga antes, jaja

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**LaylaIntegra: **jajaja bueno no pasa nada por que escribas reviews cortos, de todas maneras lo que me alegra mucho es ver mi historia y que ponga un número más alto del que vi la última vez de reviews jeje :) vaya alago más bonito que me has hecho, si estás muy ocupada pero te tomas un tiempo para leer fanfics que te interesan ¡es que te interesa mi historia! Jaja si me vieras ahora mismo me estoy riendo mogollón... venga yasta que me emociono. / Como habrás leído antes, todavía queda para que aparezca Robin, jiji que malota que soy ^^ La verdad es que es un poco difícil colocar a los protagonistas con esa edad pero, me voy adaptando xD Jaja bueno tendré en cuenta lo de que siempre lees pero puede que no escribas reviews algunas veces ^_^

**Zu Robin Kato: **gracias por decir que te encanto mi capítulo, haces que me ponga como un tomate, jeje ya se empiezan a descubrir bastantes cosas y más que se empezarán a descubrir, y sobre todo que se empezaran a plantear más secretos y misterios en los próximos capítulos xD Jaja a mí también me encantó lo de la mujer misteriosa, fue algo que se me ocurrió al instante mientras escribía =) Gracias por leer siempre mi fic y comentar, ya veo que eres una fiel seguidora. Espero siempre dejar la intriga adecuada, nos leemos ^^

**Laura9914: **aaauuu... ¿otra vez diciéndome que no te gusta el ZoRo? Es de muy mala educación decirme que no te gusta el ZoRo pero que te gusta la historia ¡porque todavía no ha aparecido Robin! Buuuaaah que malota que eres xD En todo caso gracias por decir que te encanta la historia por el misterio jeje Y eso de I LOVE MISTERIO? Jaja que graciosa que eres ^^ Y sobre las preguntas que me has hecho: el mensaje de esa mujer no se lo da a Zoro porque es peligroso que la vean, quiere estar en la sombra. Se lo dio a Luffy porque así sabría que le llegaría seguro. La mujer sabía que Luffy iba a ver a Zoro porque iba directo a su casa y porque se lo preguntó. Y sobre el mensaje... yo creo que está bastante claro que pronto irá a visitarlo. Y la pregunta más importante que me has hecho que es que quién es esa mujer: ¡ya lo has leído a si que no hace falta que te lo diga! Bueno de todas maneras todavía puedes hacerme más preguntas porque todavía no se sabe porqué a venido la tía y qué es lo que quiere y porqué hay tanto peligro en que esté con Zoro y ¡qué ha hecho! Jeje bueno tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo xD

**Lord Yavetil: **excelente capítulo? jajja que feliz que soy, siempre algándome xD Me voy a tener que ir acostumbrando ¿no? Espero que todos mis capítulos sean así de excelentes ^^ Sí, ya empieza todo ha encajar, ha desembolverse más misterios, pero a la vez se van planteando más, jaja me encanta como se expresa el misterio, ¿sería una buena peli, no? xD Nos leemos por los privados, xaoo ^_^

**robinchwan: **jaja tú presiona todo lo que quieras, de todas maneras ya lo he dicho no tienes por qué estresarte de verdad, sí, lo de la mujer misteriosa está causando mucho furor entre los lectores, todos quieren saberlo xD Ahora que se sabe quién es, la pregunta es ¿qué quiere de Zoro? ¿Qué es lo que hizo para que no le dejen verlo? jaja, me gusta dejar intriga ^^ ¿Te gusta mucho el fic? Muchas gracias, me voy a poner colorada y todo, espero que sigas leyendo :)

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	5. LA PESADILLA

Ya traigo aquí mi siguiente cap, espero que les guste, aunque este es el cap más corto que he escrito hasta ahora espero que les guste igualmente. Quería deciros que el siguiente capítulo va ha ser el más largo que haya escrito y el más interesante y misterioso, lo digo porque ya lo tengo escrito, para que los sépais. Seguro que tendréis muchas ganas de leer el siguiente... ¡pues a esperar! xD

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 5. **LA PESADILLA

_El sótano._

_Están subiendo desde el sótano._

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos en la oscuridad de mi dormitorio, traté de ver las pequeñas formas que reptaban hacia mi cama. Lo único que conseguía vislumbrar era el rectángulo del balcón, mal cubierto por las contraventanas que no cerraban del todo.

Sabía que allí, al otro lado del cristal, las ramas de la acacia habían crecido tanto que casi lo arañaban.

Pero lo que yo había comenzado a oír en la madrugada no era eso, sino algo semejante a un deslizarse de pasos furtivos.

No pensé en la bruja, sino en sus figuras. Ta claramente como si pudiera verlas, las adiviné arrastrándose desde el umbral de la puerta. Algunas llevaban atravesado en su cuerpo uno de los largos alfileres de cabeza negra de la bruja.

La sensación de pánico era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía gritar. Mi llamada de auxilio _-¡Mamá!-_ no llegó a salir de mis labios. De todas formas, no acudiría en mi ayuda. Yo ya no era su niño, desde que había elegido formar parte del mundo de Dalia Negra.

Por eso venían desde el sótano (y mi mente aceptaba el absurdo sótano de que hubiera uno donde antes no lo había). Como pequeños vampiros, harían lo necesario para que yo fuese definitivamente uno de ellos.

Venían a por mí, para arrastrarme con ellos al sótano. Los imaginaba subiendo cada escalón desde la negrura de abajo, izándose a pulso, niños de cera con cabellos humanos. Ahora yo sabía que cada uno llevaba cabellos de aquel a quien representaba. También a mí me arrancarían algunos para ponérselos al muñeco que era mi réplica.

_Ya están aquí._

Había notado algo semejante a un ligerísimo alzarse de ropa. Un segundo después, sentí que bajo la sábana rozaban mi piel. Mis ojos, tan abiertos que los párpados me dolían, no conseguían atravesar la oscuridad. ¿Estaba también _ella_ llegando a mi cama?

Algo como un soplo frío alcanzó mi cara. De un momento a otro, los cabellos de la bruja caerían sobre mi rostro coincidiendo con un primer pinchazo.

Ya ni siquiera podía respirar, era como si un ser invisible estuviera sentado en mi pecho.

_«Es una pesadilla, solo eso, si quiero despertar, tengo que...»_

De pronto, vi un resplandor, y sentí un dolor tan intenso en las palmas de las manos que creí que me estaban arrancando la piel.

_«Tengo que gritar»_ fue mi último pensamiento mientras lograba despegar la cabeza de la almohada y buscaba el interruptor de la luz.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Zoro!

Mis padres se acercaban apresuradamente por el pasillo, abrían la puerta, y encendían la luz del techo.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Hijo, contesta! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Mi boca estaba tan seca que, cuando intenté responder, de la garganta dolorida solo salió algo semejante a un crujido.

-Ha sido una pesadilla -dijo mi padre-. Cálmate. Te traeré un vaso de agua.

Mi madre me secaba el sudor con la propia sábana, me acariciaba para tranquilizarme, apretaba mis manos con las suyas.

_«Mis manos»_, pensé. Y en ese fugaz instante de lucidez que sigue a veces a los sueños, comprendí que en mi pesadilla había vuelto a los dos años de edad, cuando una accidente doméstico, que por supuesto no recordaba, me quemó las palmas de las manos.

Mi padre volvió con un vaso de agua, bebí ávidamente; al ver que no me ocurría nada, nos dejó solos. Mi madre prometió que se quedaría conmigo hasta que me durmiera. De mi pecho escapaban los hipos y jadeos.

Cuando mi madre apagó la luz, pedí:

-Tienes que contarme cómo me quemé las manos.

-Mañana -respondió-. Ahora respira hondo y procura dormir.

-¿Quién estaba conmigo aquel día? -insistí-. Era ella, ¿verdad?

Me hizo callar con un sonido tranquilizador como le que se usa para dormir a los bebés, y que también podía significar asentimiento.

Agotado por la presión, me quedé dormido.

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo, no me ha gustado para nada, pero es que este es un capítulo es como una introducción al siguiente que es uno de los importantes de la historia, aunque para el más importante todavía falta. Recuerdo que el siguiente será mucho más largo que este, que es muy cortito.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laugerid: **anda... que bien que te hayas topado con mi historia, alguien se tendría que topar con ella algún día, no? No sé ni lo que digo... jeje xD ¿Te ha parecido fantástica? Muchas gracias, eso es lo que intentaba hacer, que fuera fantástica y misteriosa, ese misterio que te intriga tanto jaja Yo si fuera tú estaría igual, pero claro, ¡yo sé lo que pasa al final! Jaja que capulla que soy. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo o topándote con mi historia, jeje ^^

**Zu Robin Kato: **otra vez tú! Cuánto me alegra que seas una fiel seguidora de este fic, me pone muy contenta! Jaja me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa: siempre me dejas un review la segunda ¡siempre se te adelanta alguien! Jaja ^^ Me gusta dejarte con la intriga, muuuajaja Ya ni sabes lo que va a pasar, jeje lo de la tía Diana se sabrá pronto... lo sabrás más adelante lo que trata de ella. Sí, me gusta hacer eso de de resolver un misterio pero a la vez crear otro, así no se rompe la magia ni el misterio ni nada. Hombre, eso ya se que no pasa nada si no aparece Robin, pero habrá personas que digan "si no aparece Robin, no debería poner ZoroxRobin ni nada. Para eso no lo leo". Lo único que hace que no digan eso es que el fic engancha mucho, jeje. Nos leemos ^^

**Laura9914: **¿ya empezamos? No puedes estar ni un review sin decir lo del ZoRo, y bueno todavía falta unos 3 capítulos... bueno tú sigue leyendo hasta que aparezca, jeje xD Eres muy mala... Sí me encanta como he dejado lo del misterio y al final se descubre lo de la tía Diana... es muy misterioso, me ha gustado como me ha quedado, jeje xD Humor, no es, es MISTERIO! Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo ^^

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	6. ¿TODO VUELVE A SER NORMAL?

Como no hay muchas ganas de decir algo al principio... os dejo directamente el capítulo. Abajo están las respuestas a vuestros reviews y también una cosilla que quería comentaros ^^ Quería comentar una cosilla, ya que todavía no ha aparecido Robin y tal, pues voy cambiar el género de Misterio/Romance a Misterio/Suspense. Espero que no se molesten ;)

Este cap se lo dedico a mi beta reader: **Lord Yavetil** que tanto me a ayudado por los mensajes privados a mejorar mi fic, y creo que ya voy mucho mejor ya que hasta tu me lo dices. Espero seguir así y que me perdones algunos fallos que tenga ^^

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 6.** ¿TODO VUELVE A SER NORMAL?

Me sentí tan torpe como un bebé aprendiendo a caminar, cuando mi madre me llevó por última vez al médico.

El aire era inesperadamente cálido. La piel me hormigueaba bajo las excesivas capas de ropa. Durante aquellas semanas, había crecido y las prendas me estaban cortas y los zapatos me apretaban.

Cuando llegamos a la consulta del doctor Chopper, me reconoció enseguida y me mandó a sentarme en la camilla. Observaba nervioso el conocido reloj de pared que tenía en la antesala que miré la anterior vez, ya que la puerta de la consulta estaba abierta. Empezó a posar sobre mi piel desnuda de tanta ropa su fonendoscopio de metal.

-El lunes que viene, al colegio -ordenó el médico cuando acabó de reconocerme-, a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Luego, volviéndose hacia mi madre, añadió:

-Aunque no conviene que se esfuerce demasiado, de momento. Y este verano, si pueden llevarlo quince días a algún sitio de montaña, háganlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel día la comida fue alegre. Mi padre, que solía tener una expresión severa, bromeó durante el tiempo que estuvimos sentados en la mesa, y a los postres se levantó. Volvió con mis tebeos requisados y los dejó frente a mí.

-Toma. Espero no tener que arrepentirme. Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti y no te pases todo el tiempo leyendo.

Le prometí que solo leería uno al día, puesto que además tenía que empezar a estudiar. En aquel momento le habría prometido cualquier cosa. Lo más importante era que me había librado de la tos, de las inyecciones, de la carne medio cruda.

-El domingo iremos a casa de la abuela -anunció mi madre.

Era otra buena noticia. Eso significaba que yo empezaba ya a hacer vida normal. Estaba deseando ver a mi abuela, que había pasado ingresada en un hospital casi exactamente el mismo tiempo que yo guardaba cama.

-Anda, lárgate con tus tebeos -ordenó mi padre fingiendo un gruñido- y recuerda que me has dado tu palabra.

Tan pronto como estuve a solas con mi tesoro, empecé a disfrutar de los prolegómenos de la lectura. Lo primero era separar los de Dalia Negra. Después, elegiría uno como favorito y lo leería una vez más. Con el montón sobre las piernas, sentado en mi cama -¡pero no dentro de ella!-, comencé a pasar los tebeos uno por uno, poniéndolos a un lado.

Y de pronto vi uno que no había visto antes. Y liego otro igualmente nuevo, y otro. Incluso uno de _Dalia Negra_. Conté los de la bruja. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Cuatro en total, y antes eran solo tres. ¿Qué había ocurrido, cómo era posible una cosa así?

Tras una enésima comprobación, no fui capaz de seguir retrasando el gran momento. Con el corazón desbocado, me dispuse a abrir el nuevo de _Dalia Negra._

Primero, observé muy detenidamente el dibujo de la portada. La ilustración mostraba la casa de la bruja, contra la que se recortaban unas siluetas infantiles. Era difícil saber si intentaban entrar o trataban de escapar, aunque parecía más bien esto último. Entonces, advertí algo más. Alguien había escrito una serie de cifras bajo el título. Inmediatamente pensé en un mensaje en clave.

¿Por qué manos habría pasado aquel tebeo antes de llegar a las mías? ¿Quién, y para qué, había escrito en semejante sitio aquellos números?

Los leí una y otra vez para tratar de encontrar alguna progresión lógica: 1-2-6-4-3-5. Y más abajo, confundiéndose casi con las tejas de la casa de la bruja, una segunda serie con las cifras agrupadas de dos en dos: 7-9 9-28 9-29 15-13.

Pero por más vueltas que daba en mi cabeza a las (pocas) combinaciones que se me ocurrían, no encontraba ninguna lógica, ni siquiera una relación entre ambas series. Naturalmente, lo primero que pensé fue en sustituir las cifras por las letras del alfabeto, de modo que el 1 equivaliese a la A, el 2 a la B, etcétera. Pero el resultado no tenía ningún sentido. Así, la primera serie se leería ABECHFO, si consideraba el sonido CH como una letra, tal como me habían enseñado. Además, en la segunda serie aparecía el número 29 y el abecedario solo tenía 28 letras.

Me decidí a leer el tebeo dejando para más tarde la solución del enigma. Por suerte, era justamente la continuación de aquel cuyo final interrumpido me había hecho cavilar tanto. Seguía a partir del momento en el que los chicos entraban en la casa de la bruja, sin saber que ella los estaba observando.

La registraban de arriba abajo, sin descubrir nada sospechoso, ni a la propia Dalia. Uno de ellos insistía para que ser fueran cuanto antes: estaba oscureciendo y la bruja podía llegar en cualquier momento. Desde el sótano, y gracias a su bola de cristal, ella los veía perfectamente, y aguardaba como una araña que ha tejido su tela y se limitaba a esperar que su presa caiga en ella.

A punto ya de irse, la niña creía oír un ruido que venía de abajo, y deducía que la casa podía tener un sótano. Encontraban la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave. La empujaban. Estaban a punto de caer en las garras de la bruja.

Podía sentir como la sangre me fluía y deseaba saber que pasaba. La imagen de la bruja preparándose para ver tras la puerta a los niños se me venía a la mente. Me veía pasando la página, absorto, ajeno al solo de la tarde que entraba a través del balcón, y a los ruidos del exterior, reteniendo la respiración, deseando más que nada en el mundo conocer la continuación de la historia.

-¿Zoro?

La irrupción de mi padre, que entraba en mi habitación sin llamar, me sobresaltó. Poco quedaba en su rostro de la expresión risueña de antes; volvía a tener el gesto ceñudo de los malos momentos. Lo peor era que yo no conseguía entender a qué se debían sus cambios de humor; hubiese preferido un padre siempre autoritario y de mal genio, como lo eran algunos de los padres de mis amigos, a aquellos altibajos que me desconcertaban.

No se sentó junto a mí, como hubiera hecho mi madre. Permaneció de pie, mirándome fijamente como si no supiera por dónde empezar, y por fin comenzó con una frase inesperada:

-Ya eres mayor.

No respondí porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y porque él no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

-Le he dicho a tu madre que podéis ir a casa de tu abuela el domingo -prosiguió-, aunque sé lo que significa. Para mí es casi como faltar a mi palabra. Juré que nunca dejaría que tu tía volviese a estar cerca de ti. Sabes por qué, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos.

Pensé que si respondía así, él continuaría hablando sin reservas, y podría enterarme por fin de qué era lo que tenía contra mi tía Diana. Pero no funcionó.

-Le pedía a tu madre que no la dejase entrar en casa, y se ha dedicado a merodear por los alrededores como una ladrona.

-Supongo que si quería verme es porque me quiere, y no nos hemos visto desde...

-Sí, desde el día en que pasó aquello. Hace nueve años. No se puede seguir queriendo a alguien después de nueve años sin verlo. Aun así, la recibí una noche para complacer a tu madre. Y voy a dejar que os veáis el domingo. Ojalá no tenga que arrepentirme.

Contemplé las manos de mi padre, en las que siempre me habían llamado la atención las venas muy marcadas y abultadas. Hacía tiempo que no recibía ninguna caricia de aquellas manos -la explicación tal vez estuviera en lo que él había empezado diciendo: _ya eres mayor-_ y sí, en ocasiones, alguna bofetada. Pensé, de una forma confusa, que no habría sido capaz de concretar en palabras, que en algún momento durante mi crecimiento y por los cambio que se estaban operando en mí, había dejado de gustarle. Mi padre se imponía la obligación de cuidar de mí, y a su manera, exenta de demostraciones, me quería, pero nada más. Yo no era el hijo que le habría gustado tener.

Quizá yo habría querido ser esa clase de hijo, pero él no me daba ninguna pista de lo que esperaba de mí.

-De pequeño siempre estabas con tu tía. Todo el mundo decía que te parecías a ella. Espero que ya no puedan seguir diciéndolo. No quiero que te influya. Si voy a dejar que la veas, es porque se irá muy pronto.

-De acuerdo -respondí, sin saber qué se esperaba exactamente de mí.

-Ahora puedes seguir con tus tebeos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Quería deciros que el próximo capítulo también va a ser muy importante como este. Espero que les esté gustando el fic porque ya pronto va a acabar... va por la mitad del fic porque es muy corto. Os aviso de que ya tengo todos los capítulos escritos y que va a ser un fic muy corto. Pero no pasa nada ya que tengo el otro fic de ZoRo que es un poco más largo y además estoy preparando otro fic de ZoRo y por lo que voy va a ser más largo que este. Y también estoy preparando un fic de DBZ de VegetaxBulma ^^

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **jaja muchas gracias por dejar un review, te lo agradezco mucho. Buuah que mensaje mas largo, me siento muy feliz ^^ Sí, de veras se que lo que engancha es el misterio y el suspense. Espero que no te haya molestado que haya cambiado el género por un tiempo. Sí ya se que el capítulo fue muy corto, pero es que no quería seguirlo con este ya que sería demasiado largo y tendría un cap menos del que presumir, jeje xD Como me dolería a mi si me quemaran las manos... sentí mucha pena por Zoro al leerlo. Ese es mi objetivo: hacer que entiendas menos... jaja era broma :) Jeje, si soy muy malvada, y te lo digo desde ya TENGO TODOS LOS CAPS HECHOS! Lo digo para emocionarte ^_^ Oooohhhh ¡me encantas! Que linda al decir que te encanta mi fic. Aquí tienes este cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. P.D.: El siguiente será todavía mas emocionante.

**Laugerid: **si ya se que fue muy corto, pero es que no quería juntarlo con este porque si no quedaría demasiado largo y además tendría un capítulo menos, espero que este capítulo haya merecido la pena para recompensarte por el anterior. Me alegro mucho de que me dejes un review. Te lo agradezco de corazón. Sí, yo también me sentiría así al saber que alguien esta en mi cama que no sea mi peluche... xD Gracias por esperar al siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por dejar un review. Nos leemos ^^

**Lord Yaveti: **jaja gracias por dejarme un review, me encanta que digas que que fue interesante ¡te adoro! ^_^ Y sobre tu sugerencia sobre poner el suspense tambien a parte del misterio... pues como habrás podido comprobar ya lo he cambiado por el de romance, lo he cambiado hasta que salga Robin o algo. Puede que ni lo cambie por romance otra vez, ya que como tengo todos los caps escritos y tiene 11 años... no los veo yo con mucho romance, ¿saes? Gracias por decir que lo estoy haciendo mucho mejor, ¿dices en serio que tiene mejor suspenso que el tuyo? Muchísimas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlo. Y sí conozco la frase "El alumno supera al maestro" De todos modos tu tambien escribes fantástico y me encantas como emparejas el ZoRo y aunque no lo haya dicho creo que harías bastante bien en intentar hacer un lemmon de esta pareja, aunque sea un one-shot, algo porque escribes genial. Nos leemos ^^ P.D.: más tarde te comento una cosilla por PM

**CrisGC: **gracias por comentar otra vez en mi fic, no te puedo comentar mucho porque tengo mucha prisa y tengo que subirlo porque si te digo la verdad he quedado con "el tu ya sabes" ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no? Pero tranquila que no vamos solos, vienen tos nuestros amigos tambien, ya que si nos dejan solos vamos a acabar al tema... jeje es que no me puedo resistir ^^ Bueno ya que te has puesto al dia con fanfiction espero que sigas leyendo mis fics. Muchas gracias por comentar xD

**Laura9914: **sí ya se que pegaría la musica de psicosis, jaja anda que sí. No te contesto mucho por que tengo mucha prisa pero de verdad que espero que haya servido de ayuda este cap y que te siga gustando. Y NO ES ZORO HOMOSEXUAL! porque dices eso? aauuu... estas muy locaaa...

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	7. NO PUDE IMAGINAR

Ya he vuelto! Hace unos días ando un poco loca por unos cantantes que se llaman -Critika & Saik-. Ahora mismo mientras que estoy subiendo el capítulo, estoy escuchando una de sus canciones "Imposible Olvidar" en youtube. La recomiendo, ya que está muy bonita y me gusta mogollón. No es estilo heavy ni nada de eso, ya que no me va mucho ese rollo. Es un poco triste, pero es muy bonita :)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Zu Robin Kato**, ya que ha sido mi fiel lectora desde el primer capítulo y me ha seguido hasta ahora, y además se ha leído todas mis otras historias que tengo. Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews en todo momento y seguirme todo este tiempo ^_^

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 6.** NO PUDE IMAGINAR

Por supuesto que seguí con mis tebeos, pero ahora ocurría algo que nunca habría imaginado: existía otra cosa que me interesaba más que la historia de Dalia Negra.

Y por eso, tan pronto como vi que la bruja dejaba escapar a los tres chicos para prolongar el juego, volví a los números escritos en el tebeo.

De nuevo estudié con atención -con mayor atención de la que había dedicado nunca a un problema de matemáticas- las series de cifras, y otra vez, al cabo de un buen rato, tuve que darme por vencido.

Entonces, recordé dos cosas providenciales: primera, esa misma tarde, mi amigo Luffy volvería visitarme, y segunda, Luffy era muy bueno en matemáticas (lo sé, muy raro xD). Si él no era capaz de descifrar aquello, nadie que yo conociera podría hacerlo.

El tiempo se me hizo interminable hasta que llegó el momento en que llamaron a la puerta y oí la voz y los pasos de Luffy por el pasillo.

-¡Hola, pelo verde! -saludó-. ¿Todavía sigues con el cuento de que estás enfermo? ¿Es que no piensas volver al colegio?

-El lunes.

-¿En serio? Menos mal, me empezaba a aburrir sin ti. Me he peleado con casi todo el mundo y no me queda con quién reñir. Echo de menos nuestras peleas.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? -se sorprendió-. ¿Para ponerte al día con lo que hemos ido dando en clases?

-No. O puede que sí, pero eso ya se verá más adelante. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a descifrar una clave.

-A ver -pidió, muy interesado-, enséñamelo, podría ser un mensaje.

Se sentó a mi lado y le pasé el tebeo indicándole los números escritos en la portada.

-Aún no sé si es un mensaje.

Miró los números durante un minuto y meneó la cabeza de una lado a otro en negación.

-Demasiado corto -opinó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un mensaje cifrado es como un idioma extranjero. ¿Qué crees que te sería más fácil traducir de un idioma que no comprendes, un texto largo o uno corto?

-Uno corto, claro.

-De claro, nada. Si es largo, puedes deducir algunas palabras y hasta el sentido general. Si es muy corto, pongamos de una o dos palabras, no hay forma de averiguar lo que significan. Un texto en clave es lo mismo: cuanto más largo, más fácil. Si esto fuera suficientemente largo, no tardaríamos mucho en descifrar a qué letras corresponde cada número. Por ejemplo, el número que más se repitiese sería probablemente la letra E, que es la que más se usa en español. Esto es demasiado corto.

-Así que no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Hay mucho que hacer. Para empezar, veamos qué pasa en la serie con números emparejados. Empieza con el 7. ¿Te dice algo ese número? Es un número mágico, pero ahora no se trata de eso. Espera, tengo una idea: puede que los números se refieran al propio tebeo. Y en ese caso el 7 sería...

-La página siete o la séptima palabra -completé.

-Todo esto no será una broma tuya porque te aburrías, ¿verdad?

-Palabra que no.

-Veamos a ver la página siete.

Abrió el tebeo, buscó la página y enseguida señaló con un dedo cuya uña no estaba nada limpia.

-¡Creo que lo tenemos!

Miré el lugar donde se apoyaba su dedo índice. Era el primer «bocadillo» de diálogo de la primera viñeta. Había una palabra, carente de significado por sí sola, que tenía un ligero subrayado hecho a mano.

PRONTO

Eso era todo: _pronto._ Pero esa palabra tenía una particularidad: era la novena de la séptima página. Es decir: 7-9.

-Así empieza: 7-9 -observó mi amigo como si estuviese leyéndome el pensamiento-. Ahora, vamos a ver: 9-28 y 9-29.

Pasó una hoja y buscó en la página nueve. Comenzamos ambos a contar las palabras del texto en voz alta, estorbándonos mutuamente.

Las que hacían los números 28 y 29 estaban subrayan, y me pregunté cómo no me había fijado antes. Decían:

ME REUNIRÉ

_Pronto me reuniré._ Aquello empezaba a tener sentido. La siguiente combinación era 15-13. Sin perder un instante, fuimos a la página quince. Contamos hasta trece, y allí estaba la palabra que faltaba:

CONTIGO

-Sí, era un mensaje -dijo Luffy.

Lo era:_ Pronto me reuniré contigo._ Pero aún faltaba la primera serie de números. Y también, una prueba que demostrara que el mensaje iba destinado a mí.

Volvimos a la portada, y casi inmediatamente como si mi cerebro funcionase mejor gracias a la gimnasia mental que acaba de practicar, observé algo que hasta ese momento no me había parecido importante. Cada uno de los números de la primera relación estaba escrito bajo una de las letras del título de la colección.

_Dalia Negra._ Las cifras 1-2-6-4 aparecían bajo las cuatro letras del nombre; el 3 y el 5 bajo la N de _Negra_ y bajo la E que seguía.

-¿Lo ves? -preguntó Luffy en el momento mismo en que yo empezaba a verlo.

¡Solo había que reordenar las letras siguiendo el orden que indicaban los números! ¡Y del nombre de Dalia Negra salía otro nombre! ¡El segundo que yo había aprendido a pronunciar y a leer y a escribir! ¡El de mi oso de peluche! ¡Era mi peluche de la infancia! Era un osito de peluche verde muy importante para mí de pequeño. Lo tenía desde que nací, y sin ese peluche no me podía echar la siesta. Me traía muchos recuerdos... Sabía que se dirigía a mí porque ese peluche había estado conmigo en toda mi infancia y ya que no me separaba de él de pequeño, quien me hubiera mandado ese extraño mensaje en clave me conoció de pequeño. No me despegaba nunca de él, y algunas veces hasta me llamaron por ese nombre... y siempre me enfadaba.

-¡Daniel! -exclamó Luffy-. ¡Es el nombre de tu peluche! Y eso significa que el mensaje...

-... es para mí.

-Pero, ¿quién lo manda? ¿De donde ha salido este tebeo tan extraño?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces -dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa que no me hizo ninguna gracia-, puede que el mensaje sea de ella, de la bruja. De Dalia Negra para Zoro, je, je.

-Eres idiota -le informé, sintiendo que algo frío corría por mi espalda.

No recuerdo lo que hicimos el resto de la tarde. Sé que estaba deseando quedarme solo para pensar, y que cuando por fin se iba, Luffy se despidió con aquellas palabras:

-_Pronto me reuniré contigo._

Esa noche tardé muchísimo tiempo conciliar el sueño.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que os esté gustando este fic, os contesto a los reviews.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laura9914:** si menos mal que ya van a visitar a la abuela.. puede que le digan algo interesante... Bueno y sobre la canción, no quiero ya a One Direction. Prefiero a Fraag Malas - Ella me pone! Jaja me encanta esa canción. Espero que sigas leyendo, wpa :)

**Zu Robin Kato: **muchas gracias por estar siempre hay, te lo agradezco mucho y que sepas que te he dedicado el capítulo jaja xD Bueno en el siguiente cap se descubriran muchas mas cosas espero que lo leas. Si es logico que lo cambie, porque ahora que lo pienso no voy a poner mucho romance ya que son muy peques con 11 años... Mejor lo dejo así :)

**Laugerid: **si toda la intriga se debate en ese sitio. La casa de su abuela. Ella tiene todas las respuestas, jaaj me gusta meterte intriga sobre lo que pasara :) Espera al siguiente capítulo que lo dirá todo. Espero que sigas leyendo :) P.D.: Despues puede que me pase por alguna de tus historia**s.**

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	8. MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA

Aquí traigo el siguiente cap que habla sobre la conversación de la abuela y Zoro. Espero que os guste :)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 8. **MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA

Aunque haya contado que mi abuela había pasado también una temporada enferma, no debe pensarse que fuera una mujer débil ni vieja. Al contrario, pocas veces en mi vida he conocido a alguien más vital.

De pequeña estatura y abundantes cabellos, que en contra de la costumbre de las abuelas de entonces llevaba sueltos, mi abuela hubiera podido pasar por una hermana mayor de mi madre. Con cualquier pedazo de tela se confeccionaba bonitos vestidos; estaba casi siempre de buen humor y jamás la oí lamentarse por nada, aunque tenía sobrados motivos para hacerlo, pues llevaba muchos años viviendo sola y sin noticias de la hija desaparecida.

El domingo, cuando llegamos a su casa, me recibió en la puerta con un abrazo tan fuerte que a poco me asfixia. Sus numerosos perros y gatos -pero ella no los llamaba suyos, decía que simplemente vivían allí- se enredaban entre nuestras piernas. La casa olía, como siempre, a hierbas de campo recogidas por ella misma, muy aficionada a las tisanas.

En al cocina, su habitación favorita y también la mía, de aquella casa de pueblo, superviviente en una ciudad que empezaba a trasformarse, el romero, el tomillo y la lavanda ocupaban los rincones. Los muebles, de madera cruda, fregados diez mil veces con estropajo y lejía, tenían un olor que me recordaba mis primeros juegos gateando por aquel suelo.

-Estás más alto que yo -se admiraba mi abuela-. Y muy guapo, aunque no debería decírtelo para que note vuelvas presumido.

Luego dirigiéndose a mi madre, le indicó con solo tres palabras:

-En el patio.

Mi padre no nos había acompañado. Mi madre asintió como si supiera de qué le hablaba la abuela, y salió dejándonos solos. Al cabo de un momento, me pareció oír exclamaciones de alegría y de nuevo la voz que había escuchado aquella noche desde mi cama y que, ya sin duda, era de mujer.

-Tu tía Diana -confirmó mi abuela al ver que yo prestaba atención-. Vamos a darles unos minutos para que hablen entre ellas, que tienen mucho que contarse. Luego, verás a tu tía, y también algo que no te esperas.

-¿Qué es, abuela?

-Una sorpresa, Zoro. Pero antes tenemos que hablar tú y yo.

Me hizo sentar en mi asientos de costumbre , una silla de anea que yo venía usando -al principio con un montón de cojines- desde que era pequeño. Mi abuela al final y al cabo, se empeñó en que merendase algo, aunque era muy temprano, y me puso delante un tazón de leche del tamaño de un cuenca de sopa y un plato de pastas que siempre compraba para mí. Después se sentó frente a mí, se recogió el pelo, me miró fijamente con aquella mirada que también me daba la impresión de ser para mí en exclusiva, y con su mano pequeña y fuerte apretó la mía un instante.

-Nadie te ha contado nunca cómo te quemaste las manos, ¿verdad?

Solo entonces, por extraño que parezca, recordé que a raíz de mi pesadilla había pedido a mi madre que me contase aquello. Pero ni ella ni yo habíamos vuelto a hablar del asunto. Otras preguntas más urgentes habían desplazado a las que pensaba hacer sobre el accidente: ¿de dónde habían salido los nuevos tebeos? Y sobre todo: ¿era realmente un mensaje de Dalia Negra, un aviso, lo que yo había encontrado en el último tebeo?

-Ahí, en aquel rincón -empezó mi abuela, señalando frente a la mesa a la que estábamos sentados-, estaba la salamandra. ¿Te acuerdas? No, no puedes acordarte, solo tenías dos años. Era una estufa de hierro que siempre teníamos encendida en los meses de invierno, sobre todo por ti, que pasabas mucho tiempo aquí. Incluso tenías una cuna aquí, en la cocina. Vosotros vivíais en un piso oscuro y muy frío, así que tu madre te traía por las mañanas y a menudo pasabais el día aquí, hasta que tu padre acababa su trabajo y os volvíamos a vuestra casa. ¿No comes más galletas?

Negué con un gesto. Me preguntaba adónde quería llegar mi abuela. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importancia tenía que mi accidente hubiera sucedido de una manera u otra?

-Todo iba a parar a la estufa -prosiguió-: carbón, leña, cualquier cosa que ardiera. Cuando llevaba un rato encendida, había que tener mucha preocupación porque se ponía al rojo vivo. Una noche..., tú tenías dos años y tu tía Diana veintidós, te quedaste con ella porque tu madre estaba enferma, curiosamente de la misma enfermedad que tu acabas de padecer, y tuve que ir a cuidarla. La enfermedad ha visitado demasiadas veces esta familia. La enfermedad y la desgracia. Diana, que estaba embarazada, tuvo un descuido y te dejó solo unos momentos mientras iba al baño. Tú te acercaste a la estufa. Pusiste las manos en el hierro, supongo que menos de un segundo. Cuando tu tía volvió a la cocina, te encontró retorciéndote de dolor y gritando como si estuvieras muriendo. Creo que estuvo a punto de volverse loca.

Hizo una pausa. Hasta nosotros llegaban voces femeninas desde el patio al que yo estaba ya impaciente por salir.

-En un primer momento, Diana no supo qué hacer. Ni siquiera tenía miedo de avisarnos, porque entonces casi nadie tenía teléfono en casa. Te puso aceite de oliva en las manos y corrió contigo en brazos hasta una Casa de Socorro, una especie de clínica de urgencias. Durante muchos días tuviste que llevar las manos vendadas. Cada vez que te hacíamos una cura y veíamos las ampollas que supuraban empapando las gasas, teníamos miedo de que no llegaras a curarte. Por suerte, al final apenas te quedó huella. Pero tu tía no se perdonó nunca su descuido.

-Ni mi padre tampoco la perdonó -murmuré mirándome las palmas de las manos.

-Juró que nunca permitiría que Diana se volviese a acercar a ti. Y lo mantuvo, aunque lo único que ha conseguido con eso es hacernos sufrir; ha sido un hombre de corazón duro -continuó mi abuela-, solo espero que tú nunca cometas el mismo error. El rencor y el odio siempre se vuelven contra quienes lo sienten. Tu tía se fue a América y no había regresado en todos estos años. Vino, justo en los días en los que tú caíste enfermo, porque me acababan de ingresar en el hospital y quería estar conmigo para cuidarme.

Se paró un momento y luego me miró a los ojos:

-No te ha podido visitar en estas semanas porque tu padre no lo permitía. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo una noche, pero en el último momento tu padre lo impidió, diciendo que podía ser una mala influencia, un peligro para ti. Por lo poco que sabe de ella se figura que lleva una mala vida. Ya te he dicho que tu tía se quedó embarazada siendo soltera. En fin, todo eso es agua pasada, lo que importa es que está aquí, que regresa a América pasado mañana y que ahora tu padre lamenta haber impedido que os vierais.

Durante unos instantes, nos quedamos los dos en silencio, yo tratando de asimilar todo lo que mi abuela acababa de contarme, ella observándome con su penetrante mirada a fin de adivinar cómo me sentía.

-Zoro, recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre el rencor. Procura no guardarlo nunca dentro de ti, no sabes el daño que puede llegar a hacerte. Estoy segura de que no lo sientes hacia tu tía, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Pues tampoco debes guardárselo a tu padre. Él ha hecho lo que creía que era lo mejor para ti. Vino aquí a hablar conmigo, con nosotras, aceptó que tu madre te trajese hoy, se llevó un nuevo montón de tebeos para añadirlo a los que te habían traído de América y que al parecer te gustaron mucho. Debes perdonarle como él ha perdonado a tu tía.

Me levanté de mi asiento y di un abrazo a mi abuela.

-Anda, anda, mozalbete -protestó-. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cariñoso? ¿La enfermedad te ha cambiado?

Me eché a reír, aunque tenía ganas de llorar al pensar en la mala suerte que había perseguido tanto tiempo a mi familia.

-Sal al patio. Tu tía te está esperando. Y no olvides que también te espera una sorpresa.

Salí y me detuve un instante, parpadeando deslumbrado por el sol, al ver a las tres figuras que se volvía hacia mí.

Una de ellas, una niña de unos nueve años, fue a mi encuentro y me plantó un beso en cada mejilla.

Comprendí que era la sorpresa de la que hablaba mi abuela.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno a tod s quería deciros que este fic ya está llegando a su fin, le quedan exactamente cuatro capítulos y uno de ellos es el epílogo. Lo digo porque creo que dije antes que ya tengo todos los capítulos escritos. Espero que os esté gustando y esperéis hasta el final de este fic.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **si la verdad es que a mí también se me hacen cortos... pero que quieres que te diga, no puedo hacerlos más porque si no tendría menos caps el fic jeje Pero intentaré hacerlos largos xD De nada por dedicarte el fic, para mí no se me hace molesto ya que hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo pero o se lo dedicaba a otra persona o se me olvidaba. Me sonrojo cada vez que dices que te encantan todas mis historias, ya he visto el review que me has dejado en mi one-shot, ahora que lo pienso era el único en el que no me habías dejado un review, pero no pasa nada. Sí todo es un completo misterio, no sé ni como escribo eso, me sale solo. Y lo de Luffy es que simplemente... no sabía a quién poner para resolverlo y digo ¡vamos a poner a Luffy! Y así que lo hice jej xD Me ha gustado eso de ::completamenteintrigada:: esta muy chulo, sabes? Jeje Nos leeremos el próximo miércoles... ¿sabes que es mi dia favorito? Jeje Saludos Zuri

**Laugerid: **si ya ves si salió listo y todo. Nunca me imaginé que podría decir LUFFY ES LISTO EN MATES, jaja xD Todavía se me hace raro y todo. Pero bueno tal y como es, esto es un mundo alternativo así que Luffy puede ser todo lo listo que quiera :) Cosa de él, porque creo que es la única asignatura que se le da bien jje. Bueno he empezado ha leer tu fic de ¿Eso fue una declaración? La verdad es que me leí el primer capítulo cuando lo subiste, pero no sé por qué no podía dejarte un review, y luego ya me olvidé y ya vas bastante avanzada. Espero seguir leyendo tu fic :)

**CrisGC: **si como puedes comprobar aquí Luffy es un todo experto en las mates... nunca creí que diría eso jaja xD Bueno hablando sobre eso de que nos reunimos... vamos con nuestros amigos y tal así que tampoco pasa nada no? Jeje ¬¬ por mi salir con el a dar vueltas no me preocupa jeje :) Bueno ademas... estuvimos coqueteando un poco y tal, como somos ex- pues siempre habrá rollillo y tal no? Y no quiero que Dalia Negra me viglile! Buaahh... daría miedo, además que no quiero que una bruja me persiga y me vigile todo el rato... ahora que lo pienso... ¿me vigilará alguien en este momento? Jajaj me tenías que haber visto ahora mismo, acabo de mirar hacia atrás para ver si alguien me vigilaba y acabo de meterme de narices contra la pared... aauuhhh como duele jej xD A veces se me olvida donde estoy jeje ^^

**Laura9912: **si bueno, aunque siempre me dejes la última yo te sigo respondiendo igual jeje xD Que malota que soy :) Sí como ya habrás podido leer a estado hablando con la abuela y le ha contado todo lo que paso con sus manos quemadas y eso rollo, ya tu sabes. Y bueno... ya verás cuando aparece Robin jeje xD Puede que sea la niña esa de nueve años que se a encontrado. Sí Fraag Malas y todo lo que tu quieras... pero prefiero la canción de Danny Romero ft Critika y Saik - A donde vas 2012 ¡la mejor!

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	9. DEL PASADO AL PRESENTE

Ya llegamos con uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic. Espero que les esté gustando tal y como lo sigo :) Una cosa que quiero decir es que este capítulo está narrado por Zoro recordando lo que pasó. Disfruten leyendo.

Quiero decir una cosa muy importante: el miércoles que viene en la Semana Santa no voy a poder subir capítulos en ninguno de mis fics, espero que me comprendan ya que no puedo hacerme cargo de todo ya que me han mandado muchos deberes. Os espero dentro de dos miércoles: el 27 de Marzo de 2013.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 9. **DEL PASADO AL PRESENTE

Recuerdo esa tarde de domingo como si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo la maravillosa sensación de los labios de mi prima en mis mejillas.

Yo tenía otras primas, por parte de mi padre, pero no las veía nunca. No estaba acostumbrado a relacionarme con niñas, no las había en mi colegio ni entre mis vecinos, para mí eran seres de otro mundo.

Aquella niña de ojos azules risueños, que inmediatamente me pareció la más bonita que había visto en mi vida, me hablaba como si fuéramos viejos amigos, con un dulce y gracioso acento desconocido para mí, y un notable desparpajo que contrastaba con mi timidez.

-Ya era hora de que te dejaras ver, primo Zoro, llevo dos semanas acá, esperándote. Me llamo Robin. ¡Qué bueno conocerte por fin!

Mi tía me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, tanto como el de la abuela. Por supuesto, se parecía a mi madre, pero no mucho. Era un par de años más joven, aunque la diferencia de edad parecía mayor porque las preocupaciones habían envejecido a mi madre.

Diana era muy guapa, llevaba ropa de colores muy alegres, tenía una curiosa sonrisa torcida; sus ojos, idénticos a los de mi madre y, por tanto, a los míos, eran de color negro. No entendía por qué Robin tenía los ojos azules. Sería cosa del padre desconocido.

También Diana tenía aquel acento extraño, y había algo en ella que evocaba viajes y lugares lejanos. Los otros adultos que yo conocía formaban parte de su propio entorno, eran como una prolongación de su casa o de se trabajo: los padres de mis amigos, mis profesores, se veía enseguida a donde pertenecían. Diana, en cambio, tenía el aspecto de alguien que siempre está de paso.

Pensé que al cabo de dos días se irían de regreso al país donde vivían, y me sentí triste de antemano por todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

Mi tía Diana me miraba como si supiera exactamente lo que yo pensaba y sentía.

-Lo malo ha terminado -dijo, y nadie ha dicho nunca tanto con solo cuatro palabras.

Atrás quedaban los secretos de familia, los años de separación, incluso el sentimiento de soledad que a veces en los últimos tiempos me había acompañado. Era como si a raíz de mi enfermedad -no, me rectifiqué mentalmente, a raíz de la lectura de los tebeos de la bruja- hubiese empezado a vivir una vida nueva. Me sentía más mayor (tener una prima dos años más joven ayudaba), más responsable, ahora que conocía algunas de las cosas que los adultos me habían estado ocultando.

Mi tía Diana me pasó la mano por el pelo verde como hacía a veces mi madre.

-Has perdido muchas horas de jugar, y jugar es importante -dijo en un tono de voz que yo solo pudiera oír-. Ve con tu prima.

Sí, recuerdo esa tarde de domingo, el aire perfumado de abril, cada detalle del patio de la casa de mi abuela donde yo había pasado tantas horas con mis juegos de niño solitario.

Recuerdo que Robin y yo hablamos mucho, que empezó por preguntarme si me habían gustado los tebeos, que le confesé que me encantaban las historias de Dalia Negra.

-A mí también. Cuando llegamos y supe que no podía verte, me quedé una parte de los tebeos que te traía, porque pensé que me iba a aburrir. A veces, mi madre no me llevaba con ella al hospital y me quedaba en esta casa, sola. Entonces, trataba de imaginar cómo serías y pensaba en cuándo podría conocerte por fin. Un día te escribí en una historieta de Dalia Negra un mensaje en clave.

_-Pronto me reuniré contigo -_asentí.

-Sabía que serías capaz de descifrarlo. Déjame ver tus manos.

Se las mostré.

-Están suaves -dijo, pasando un dedo por las palmas-. ¿Ya te han contado lo que ocurrió?

Uno de los gatos de mi abuela se acercó a nosotros y maulló para llamar la atención de Robin. Ella lo acarició, llenándome de asombro, porque nunca había visto que aquel gato se dejara tocar por nadie.

-El día que te quemaste las manos, yo estaba en la barriga de mi madre. Seguro que oí tus gritos. ¿No te parece raro?

Yo apenas hablaba porque me encantaba que lo hiciese ella.

-Ahora, lárgate -ordenó al gato.

Como si pudiera entenderla, el gato se alejó de nosotros.

-¿Cómo consigues que te obedezca? -pregunté admirado.

-No sé, tal vez soy un poco brujita.

-Como Dalia Negra...

-No, como ella no. ¡Juguemos a Dalia Negra! ¡Vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al interior de la casa, en busca de alguna habitación que hiciese las veces del sótano de la bruja-

Pocas veces me he sentido más feliz que entonces.

Solo al final nos parecería que la tarde había transcurrido en un suspiro. Mientras duraron aquellas horas, no fuimos conscientes de que el tiempo pasaba, era como si se hubiese detenido para compensarnos.

A veces, se llega al corazón de otra persona no poco a poco, como es lo habitual, sino por un misterioso atajo. Alguien a quien apenas conocíamos se vuelve de pronto importante para nosotros. El amor o la amistad pueden nacer así.

A Robin y a mí, todo nos hacía reír; las recomendaciones de mi madre:

-Zoro, acuérdate de respirar.

-Mamá, si no respirase, estaría muerto.

-Ya me entiendes, tonto. Quiero decir que ahora deberías quedarte en el patio y llenarte los pulmones de aire limpio.

-Vale, me los llenaré.

Las anécdotas que contaba Diana:

-Nunca he pasado tanto frío como una noche en La Paz, donde tuve que dormir con el abrigo puesto dentro de la cama. Y recuerdo un interminable viaje en tren, atravesando los Andes; de vez en cuando, el tren, lleno de campesinos, paraba para que los pasajeros pudiéramos hacer una fogata y entrar en calor.

Las palabras que usaba Robin, que a veces coincidían con aquellas que me habían llamado la atención en los tebeos.

Recuerdo, no la olvidaré nunca, la risa de Robin. Mucho más tarde, estando ya ella al otro lado del mundo, parecía resonar en mis oídos devolviéndome aquellas horas de felicidad.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo, siento si algunos os desilusionais porque Robin es la prima... pero no es preocupeis, que todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que cambien algunas cosas. Lo del acento de Robin se refiere que como es de América del Sur pues tiene diferente acento al español. También siento que sea un poco corto el cap, pero estoy un poco triste por un problema y no estoy muy de humor para escribir :(

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laugerid: **jaja bueno ¿de verdad te olias el accidente de Zoro? Se veia venir pero esperé que no te dieras cuenta ¬¬ Si Diana es muy misteriosa, en este capítulo se ha visto mas sobre la tia y la prima Robin. Si es un alivio que se vuelva a reunir la familia ya que una familia de solo tres integrantes más abuela, no es una familia. La familia es lo mas importante para la madre de Zoro. Si, has tenido razón, Robin es la prima de Zoro, espero que no te moleste pero como he dicho antes: todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que cambien algunas cosas. Si son pequeños para tener romance, pero tranquila que tengo en mente otro ZoRo y este si que tendra romance, espero que lo leas ya que cuando acabe mi otro fic de ZoRo empezaré a preparalo. Saludos ^^

**Zu Robin Kato: **bueno Zuri, no pasa nada si te retrasas un poco que no es para tanto ya que siempre has estado ahi para todo y porque te retrases un poco no va a pasar nada. Has acertado la adivinanza! A que no era tan dificil? Jaja eres la segunda que adivina mis adivinanzas! Que contenta que estoy. No te lo digo en público porque este es mi otro fic y te lo mencionaré en el de Tacihila. Si por fin se sabe como Zoro se quemó las manos, fue un misterio que ya acabó... :( Es broma jaja Ya sabras si hay mas misterios, me da pena que ya vaya a acabar el fic porque me gusta mucho con la gente que me rodea y como me tratan. Va ha ser el primer fic que termine asi que estoy emocinada ;) Yo te lo recalco todo lo que tu quieras TENGO TODO EL FIC ACABABO Y TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR TODOS ESTOS MIÉRCOLES! Jaaj Ya nos veremos dentro de dos miércoles.

**Lord Yavetil: **gracias por volver a comentar Nakama... me siento mejor cuando leo tus reviews y no te preocupes que voy a dejarte reviews después en tus historias. Aunque no comente siempre leo :) ¿En serio te ha atraído más de lo que esperabas? Eso es bueno, no? */* Si, yo tambien antes quería meterla pronto en la historia, lo siento mucho, es de lo único que me arrepiento que he hecho mal en este fic. Si, se que cambie totalmente a Luffy, pero cuando quiere puede ser serio. Gracias por decir que lo estoy diciendo mejor, me halaga mucho que lo digas. Espero que cuando acabe el fic sigamos en contacto mediante fics o PM.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	10. ¿CLASE O EXCURSIÓN?

Ya he vuelto, se que he tardado bastante, como tres semanas en actualizar... De veras lo siento, pero es que he tenido que poner en orden mi cabeza por problemillas en el instituto, y además el domingo pasado fue mi cumpleaños :)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 10. **¿CLASE O EXCURSIÓN?

Al despertar vi desde el balcón que era un día de niebla, tal vez el último antes de la llegada definitiva del buen tiempo. El sol, apenas un botón de color hueso, intentaba asomar en un horizonte donde el cielo y tierra se confundían.

Llevaba exactamente cincuenta días sin ir al colegio y sentía nerviosismo difícil de controlar cuando pensaba en lo que me esperaba: durante un tiempo, los profesores me harían preguntas acerca de cosas explicadas en mi ausencia y de las que yo no tenía ni idea. Alcanzar a los demás, no me iba a resultar nada fácil.

Tomé el desayuno a toda prisa y, ya listo para salir, eché un vistazo a mi dormitorio como si no fuese a volver. ¡Cuántas horas de tristeza y aburrimiento había pasado allí! Incluso había llegado a odiar el olor, el color de la pared, el dibujo de la colcha. Ahora, las flores estampadas habían perdido la cualidad por la que, en mis días de fiebre, parecían palpitar.

Mi madre me preguntó por enésima vez si no sería mejor que me acompañase. Pero lo que menos deseaba yo, después de una ausencia tan prolongada, era volver al colegio acompañado de mi madre como un niño pequeño.

-Ya no podré volver a la tía Diana y a Berta hasta la noche -murmuré, expresando casi inconscientemente mi pensamiento.

-Iremos a despedirlas a la estación, donde tomarán el expreso para Barcelona, y desde allí zarpará mañana el barco de regreso. Pero no sé si tu padre dejará que vengas esta noche con la abuela y conmigo, porque el tren sale muy tarde y tienes que descansar. Aún estás convaleciente.

-Entonces, ¿no las veré ni siquiera esta noche?

Mi madre suspiró como hacía tan a menudo.

-Siempre me toca estar entre uno y otro -se lamentó-; no puedo complaceros a tu padre y a ti a la vez.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta. Era Luffy, que según nuestra vieja costumbre me esperaba para ir juntos al colegio.

Tenía ganas de contarle todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, hablarle de Robin a él, que siempre había sido mi confidente, explicarle que algo muy importante me había sucedido aunque todavía no sabia qué era exactamente. También le explicaría el misterio del mensaje que mi tía Diana le había dado para mí, y el de Robin, que habíamos descifrado juntos.

Pero había algo que deseaba aún más intensamente que hablar con mi amigo.

-Mamá, quiero ir a verlas ahora.

-¿Ahora? -se escandalizó mi madre-. Ahora tienes que ir al colegio. ¿Te parece poco lo que has faltado?

-Por favor. ¿Qué más da un día más o menos? Vamos a casa de la abuela para que pueda despedirme. Por lo menos eso, después de tantos días sin poder verlas.

-Pero es que además se van de excursión -objetó mi madre-. Lo han dejado para el último día, y no quiero que renuncien.

-Pues vamos nosotros también. ¿No te gustaría? Me sentará bien, Chopper dijo que necesitaba aire puro, me sentará mejor que ir al colegio.

De nuevo oímos la llamada de Luffy, que se impacientaba.

-Tú tienes mucho cuento -dijo mi madre sin poder reprimir una sonrisa-. Anda, abre a tu amigo.

-¿Y qué le digo? ¿Qué se vaya?

-Pues claro, no querrás que venga también.

Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, sintiendo unas ganas irresistibles de reír de pura alegría.

-No voy al colegio -solté a modo de saludo.

-¿Vuelves a estar enfermo? -preguntó Luffy.

-No. Es que...

¿Cómo explicárselo todo en pocas palabras?

-Es que hay cosas más importantes que el colegio.

-¡Qué suerte tienes, pelo verde! -exclamó mi amigo.

Y así, de la manera más inesperada, la mañana tomó un nuevo rumbo; y minutos más tarde, mi madre y yo caminábamos a toda prisa hacia la casa de mi abuela.

No hizo falta decir nada. Nos recibió con un asomo de sonrisa y nos hizo pasar a la cocina, donde mi tía y mi prima se preparaban para salir.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Robin-. ¡Lo dije nada más despertarme! ¡Sabía que vendrías, primo!

Enseguida me llevó a ver el coche que había alquilado su madre. Un coche -un carro, decía ella- era un lujo que no todo el mundo podía permitirse en aquellos tiempos. Estuvimos admirándolo hasta que salieron y nos pudimos en marcha.

Mi madre se sentó delante junto a mi tía y la abuela detrás con Robin y conmigo. Era un sensación extraña la de estar rodeado por todas mujeres de mi familia siendo yo el único hombre. Porque así me sentía ese día excepcional: como un hombre. Bueno, más o menos.

Tomamos una carretera comarcal llena de baches y tan desierta como si llevara al fin del mundo. La tía Diana conducía muy bien. Aseguró que había conducido -manejado, decía- por carreteras peores que aquella. Contó que había conocido lugares donde los hombres vivían a caballo, lluvias que duraban más de un mes, ríos tan anchos que se necesitaban horas para atravesarlos.

Robin y yo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos. Nuestros dedos se rozaban. Al subir una pendiente muy empinada, el sol ganó la batalla y la niebla se abrió.

Había bosques de álamos a ambos lados del camino, de vez en cuando un puente de piedra sobre un río, pueblos muy pequeños y cada vez más aislados.

-Hacía muchísimos años que no venía por aquí -dijo al abuela-, pero, por lo que veo, no ha cambiado nada. ¿Sabéis lo que vamos a ver?

Robin y yo negamos con la cabeza.

-Hoy es un buen día. Seguro que lo recordaréis durante mucho tiempo.

Los dedos de Robin se entrelazaron con los míos.

Pensé que si nos llevaban a ver cómo una vaca paría un ternero, me desmayaría. Como niño de ciudad, los animales eran para mí seres extraños y un poco inquietantes. Pero no dije nada porque no quería estropear la alegría general, de la que incluso mi madre participaba. Aunque en mis sueños los atacaba con espadas.

Las curvas eran cada vez más cerradas y la vegetación más espesa. Ya no se veían pueblos, sino solo alguna casa solitaria y sencilla como una cabaña. Una vez alcanzamos a ver la silueta de un animal que se ocultaba a nuestro paso. La tía Diana aminoró la marcha y tomó por un camino muy estrecho indicado por un pequeño rótulo de madera con una sola palabra: NACIMIENTO.

Más curvas, en las que por suerte no nos cruzamos ni una sola vez con otro coche. El nuestro avanzaba muy despacio entre las nubes de polvo. Llegamos a un claro desde el que ya no se podía continuar en coche, y nos bajamos.

-Ahora hay que andar -anunció Diana.

Caminamos entre pinos, pisando viejas piñas abiertas y bordeando el tronco de algún que otro árbol cuyo nombre yo no conocía, alto como la torre de un castillo. Paralelo a la senda que seguíamos, un río oculto entre la vegetación reflejaba por un instante un rayo de sol. El terreno ascendía, el suelo se volvía rocoso, los árboles empezaban a escasear. De repente nos encontramos ante un espacio abierto.

-¿Os acordáis? -preguntó la abuela dirigiéndose a sus hijas-. Os encantaba venir aquí. Quién hubiera dicho que un día volveríais con vuestros hijos.

Frente a nosotros había una montaña que no se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto antes. Contemplé la pared, vertical y lisa como un muro. En medio de ella, a mucha altura sobre nuestras cabezas, surgía de la roca un potente chorro de agua que caía, formando una cascada, a una especia de laguna profunda y transparente. Desde allí, el curso del agua continuaba para convertirse en el río que habíamos visto.

-El nacimiento de un río -murmuré asombrado.

Mi madre me puso una mano sobre el hombro y apretó en silencio para hacerme comprender que adivinaba mi emoción. Durante un rato, nadie habló. Después sentí el contacto de otra mano. Me volví hacia mi prima.

-Ven -pidió en voz baja-. Necesito hablar contigo.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado de el cap. Hay una extraña relación entre Zoro y Robin pero no desesperéis, que todo puede cambiar. El siguiente cap tendrá una conversación sobre nuestra pareja bastante, peculiar xD

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laugerid:** muchas gracias por leer siempre me pongo feliz al leer tus reviews, tambien gracias por desearme una buena semana santa y lo siento por tardar tanto dos semanas es mucho para mí :( Si de verdad se notó la conexión, y tambien siento si te has defraudado porque sean primos ^^

**LaiylaIntegra:** hola! hace mucho que no comentabas y me siento feliz de leer un review tuyo ya que te perdi de vista! Si, lo siento si no te viste venir que eran primos, pero todo tiene solución, ten paciencia ^^

**Zu Robin Kato:** Zurii! Hola hace mucho que no actualizo, lo siento por tardar. Sii ya aparecio Robin! A mi tambien me gustó que ahora sea Robin la que sea más pequeña, siempre he querido hacer un fic totalmente diferente de como es One Piece, y lo he hecho jaj ;) Lo de Dalia siempre será un misterio ¬¬ Todavía queda con la tía Diana T.T Si, es que el acento de España es diferente al de América del Sur, por eso quería resaltarlo para que la gente no ser confundiera. Jaja el chistecito de Zoro se le ocurrió a mi hermana jeje xD Yo es que soy mala desde que nací jaj lo siento por la tardanza, y te digo que ya faltan solo dos capítulos máaas! S.S

**Lord Yavetil: **Bueno Nakama, se que esto es un poco contradictorio y como tu dices insatisfactorio... pero es que lo tenía pensado desde que empecé el fic y no quise cambiar mi idea, pero no tienes por que ponerte así, ya que todavía quedan unos capítulos en los que pueden pasar varias cosas. Además en el siguiente capítulo tienen una charla Robin y Zoro. Dejando todo esto, muchas gracias por mandar ese mensaje a todos lectores. Muchas gracias por ser mi Beta Rader y apoyarme con mi idea ^^ P.D.: Espero leer tu fic sobre el Hospital de Hellingly pronto XP

**CrisGC: **Heeyy! Me encanta ver tu nombre en los reviews, amiga! Como te dije en el otro fic, te responderé pronto al PM! Gracias por decir que este fic es uno de tus favoritos! Te digo más cosas en el otro fic, como por donde voy con tu historia y esas cosas, asín que no las repito que soy muy rallaera ^^ Me temo que tendrás que bajar desde Zaragoza, porque sigo saliendo con él! Pero no de novios, si no de dar vueltas :P No sé por qué pero me se acaba de antojar que yo y el antonio y tu y el cata vayamos a dar vueltas por mi pueblo... un sueño imposibol T.T Oye, se que esto no viene a cuento pero: a ti te gusta …... bueno, te lo menciono por PM. Intriga! Xaoo friend 3

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	11. ¿ADIÓS O HASTA LUEGO?

Ya estoy de vuelta, si habeis leido mis otros fics sabreis la razon por la que tarde en actualizar. Espero que les guste mi nuevo cap.

Una aclaración: lo siento si no lo dije antes, pero este ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Sé que dije que quedaba otro cap más, pero decidí juntar el epílogo con este capítulo ya que antes lo iba a hacer por separado. También aquí se aclara eso de que "son primos". Es cortito el cap, pero creo que es bastante interesante para ser el último cap. Ojalá les haya gustado mi fic.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA**

**CAPÍTULO 11. **¿ADIÓS O HASTA LUEGO?

En el tiempo que llevaba en España, Robin había perdido parte de su acento y había empezado a sustituir algunas expresiones coloquiales -¡semejantes a las de Dalia Negra!- por otras más nuestras. El resultado era una manera de hablar peculiar que me encantaba. Aunque no había nada de ella que no me gustara.

Me gustó cómo me tomó de la mano y me llevó senda arriba hacia la cumbre de la montaña de cuyo interior brotaba la fuente del río. Mi madre nos recomendó que tuviéramos cuidado, pero nadie intentó seguirnos: seguramente, las tres se alegraron de quedarse a solas unos minutos en aquel último día. También a mí me encantó estar a solas con mi prima y que ella tirase de mí, aun siendo más pequeña y supuestamente más débil, como si conociera el terreno y tuviese un propósito.

-Muchas veces he jugado a ser explorador -confesé casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo de la ascensión- y me he imaginado que era le primero en descubrir un lugar como este.

Durante varios minutos continuamos subiendo en silencio hacia la soledad de la cumbre, dejando cada vez mas atrás y más abajo el resto del mundo. No me habría importado pasar horas así. Dentro de mi pecho había como un dolor nuevo que ocupaba el lugar del viejo dolor de la enfermedad, y era una sensación dulce y buena, y al mismo tiempo infinitamente triste porque yo sentía que jamás volvería a repetirse.

Al día siguiente, Robin estaría muy lejos, y al cabo de unos días quizá me habría olvidado.

-Mira qué lindo -dijo, deteniéndose.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada. A nuestro alrededor, había plantas y árboles que retoñaban, pequeñas flores silvestres; todos los colores de la naturaleza que revivía tras el largo invierno. Aspiré a pleno pulmón el intenso aroma y vi que Robin hacía lo mismo conteniendo la risa.

-Acuérdate de respirar -dijo, imitando a mi madre.

Estábamos frente a frente, separados por un paso de distancia, como si cada uno esperarse un gesto del otro. Había una cosa que me habría gustado mucho, pero nunca me habría atrevido a proponer. Y entonces ella, y pensé que la querría toda mi vida por ello, lo dijo con toda naturalidad:

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Nos abrazamos. Su pelo, suave y brillante como la seda, me cosquilleaba en la nariz. Levantó la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos sonreían y yo habría querido quedarme así mucho tiempo, jugando a mi viejo juego de verme reflejado en otras pupilas. Pero el tiempo corría en nuestra contra, y suavemente ella deshizo el abrazo.

-Ahora, allá está empezando el otoño -dijo, confesando sin darse cuenta que pensaba ya en su país.

-Me gustaría ir a verte algún día.

-Y a mí me encantaría que vinieras. Pero no es fácil.

-No, no es fácil.

-Tal vez cuando volvamos a vernos seamos ya unos viejitos -se rió.

-No digas eso.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo que puedas para que volvamos a vernos.

Me tendía la mano, muy seria, como un adulto. Se la estreché con fuerza para solemnizar la promesa.

-Prometido.

Apenas acabábamos de conocernos y ya estábamos despidiéndonos. Tal vez para siempre, a pesar de la promesa. Pensé que la vida era injusta.

-No estemos tristes -pidió.

Pero yo no podía evitarlo.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! -exclamó-. Cuando seamos grandes, podemos casarnos. Así estaríamos siempre juntos.

-Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo.

-Nos escribiremos -propuso ella-, y además yo podré verte siempre que quiera.

-¿Cómo?

-Con mi bola de cristal.

Pensé en los tebeos que me habían acompañado y ayudado durante mi enfermedad, y que habían sido nuestro primer contacto. Ahora, mis días de encierro, tan cercanos, empezaban a parecerme algo remoto, como de otra época o como si le hubiera sucedido a otra persona. El secreto de la enfermedad, los secretos de la familia, aquello a lo que algunos llamaban el esqueleto en el armario pertenecía al pasado.

-De acuerdo -embocé una sonrisa de lado-. Pero, somos primos... ¿no sería un poco extraño? -dije sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, ya que estaba pensado en nosotros de mayores en nuestra boda.

-Sobre eso, hay algo que no te he dicho -estaba un tanto misteriosa, cosa que hacía que me intrigara más aún-. Ahora que estamos solos tengo la oportunidad de decirte... que no soy tu prima.

No parpadeé durante unos segundos por el shock que me había dado.

-¿Cómo que no somos primos?

-Lo que oyes. No corre ninguna semejanza de sangre por nuestras venas. No tengo ningún parentesco contigo. Si te fijas bien, ¿no te das cuenta que no nos parecemos en nada?

La observé fijamente, memorizando cada detalle de su cara en mi mente.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos diferentes narices y ojos.

Ella me sonrió. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero yo también le devolví la sonrisa.

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué dijiste que eras mi prima? ¿Mi tía Diana es mi tía? Por favor, dime que está pasando -le dije tranquilo.

-Bueno, es un poco difícil de contar pero esta fue una de las razones por las que quise subir aquí contigo.

Me cogió la mano con delicadeza y me sentó en una roca que daba una vista a todo el cielo, sin árboles de por medio.

-¿Sabes de la historia que tu abuela te contó sobre cómo te quemaste las manos, no? -asentí-. Pues, cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada, se fue y viajó a Mexico por temor a hacerte algún mal mayor si se quedaba a tu lado. Allí, en La Paz, se quedó en un hostal, ya que no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Y por fin dio a luz a una linda bebita en el hospital. Desgraciadamente, el parto no fue tan sencillo como imaginó, y quedó dormida un día por las complicaciones ya que era primeriza.

Yo escuchaba atentamente la historia y no la interrumpí en ningún momento.

-Cuando por fin despertó, quiso ver a su hija recién nacida y al no verla llamó a una enfermera. Creyó que estaría en alguna sala de maternidad o algo por el estilo así que no se sorprendió mucho. Cuando llegó la enfermera, iba acompañada del doctor encargado del parto de poco más de un día. Después de platicar un poco, le dijeron que su hija había muerto y que mientras estaba dormida la sepultaron. Dicen que intentaron despertarla por todos los medios, pero no abría los ojos. No despertaba. Mi madre lloraba como nunca lo había hecho y no podía sentirse más triste en la vida.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de Robin e inmediatamente se la secó sin que a mi me hubiera dado tiempo a intentar secarla.

-Tras una depresión de un par de años viajando por toda América del Sur, llegó a Argentina. Decidió que ella estaba hecha para ser madre y que tenía que aprovechar ese cariño y ternura que nunca se utilizaron, y me adoptó. En ese momento tenía un año y medio, y lo único que sé de mi anterior familia es que mi madre biológica se llama Olvia y que mi pueblo natal se incendió, muriendo en él mi madre. Estuve en ese orfanato hasta que me adoptó tu tía y tuve la infancia más feliz de mi vida. Yo nunca supe que era adoptada, es más, me enteré justo antes de venir acá a España. Según me a contado mi mamá; ni tu abuela, ni tu madre saben que soy adoptada. Ya que como dio a luz en Mexico, nunca supieron que falleció la pequeña, ni que me adoptó -en este momento me miró a los ojos-. Necesito que me cumplas otra promesa: no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho. Nunca le digas a mi mamá que te lo he confesado, tampoco a tu madre que en realidad no es tía, ni a tu abuela que únicamente tiene un nieto. ¿Prometido?

Tenía la misma expresión seria que con la otra promesa. Me tendió la mano y sin ninguna duda la estreché prometiendo así no contar nunca que no tenía ninguna prima.

-Prometido, no se lo contaré a nadie.

-Gracias -en ese momento pude ver como sus ojos azules brillaban y yo los miraba sin ningún disimulo.

-Tenemos que volver -dije- o empezarán a preocuparse.

-Aún tengo que pedirte una cosa, Zoro. Esta noche no vengas a la estación. Sería muy triste. Vamos a despedirnos aquí, ahora, y el resto del día lo dejamos para cosas alegres.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa inicial, comprendí que tenía razón.

-Es una buena idea -admití-. Pero no diremos adiós, porque los amigos no deben pronunciar esa palabra. Nos diremos hasta luego.

Aquello lo había leído yo en alguna parte, y me pareció que resultaba muy apropiado. Las lecturas podían convertirse en una ayuda inesperada.

-Hasta luego -dijo Robin en voz baja, antes de comenzar a descender por la escarpada senda.

Todavía otras palabras acudieron a mi labios. Dudé antes de pronunciarlas, y cuando lo hice, ella me daba ya la espalda.

-Te quiero.

Ignoro si llegó a oírme. Puede que sí, y que tomase mis palabras como un juego. En cualquier caso, no hubo respuesta. Echamos a correr, uno tras el otro, entre gritos y risas al sol de esa mañana de primavera.

.

.

.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

Transcurrieron los días, y las semanas, sin noticias.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que acabase el curso. Antes de eso, tendría que tratar de aprobar todas las asignaturas, a pesar de los muchos días que había faltado (incluyendo uno, el último, por el que mi padre ni mi colegio habían llegado a preguntarme).

Pero el buen tiempo hacía que resultase muy duro encerrarse a estudiar, y más aún para alguien que había pasado encerrado tanto tiempo como yo.

A mediodía, entre la hora de salida y la de la comida, tenía unos minutos para jugar en la calle con Luffy.

A veces veía pasar al cartero, e interrumpía el juego para ver si tenía algo para mí. Pero nunca había nada...

Hasta que un día...

Un día, el cartero se acercó y preguntó si yo era Roronoa Zoro. Muy emocionado, respondí afirmativamente. Entonces me entregó un paquete atado con cuerdas que llevaba muchos sellos raros.

Comprendí que aquello había tardado en llegar mucho más que una carta, que podía enviarse por correo aéreo. Aquel paquete había viajado en la bodega de un barco durante muchos días. No pude esperar a subir a casa para abrirlo. Saqué una navajita que tenía en el bolsillo y allí mismo, sentados en el bordillo, mi amigo y yo desenvolvimos el tesoro.

La colección completa de _Dalia Negra._

Allí estaban todos los tebeos, del primero al último, con el olor a imprenta, tan nuevos que apenas me atrevía a tocarlos.

Había también una carta.

Lo primero que saqué del sobre fue una foto en la que mi tía Diana y Robin me sonreían.

-Es mi novia -expliqué a Luffy, señalando a Robin.

Recuerdo que al empezar a leer la emoción casi me impedía respirar.

Recuerdo cada palabra de aquella carta, en la que primero había escrito mi tía y para terminar Robin. Recuerdo sobre todo que Robin comenzaba escribiendo:

_He visto en mi bola de cristal..._

Eso me hizo sonreír y agitó imágenes secretas en mi memoria.

Pero lo que más me gustó fue el final de la carta, la última palabra:

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

❤ _**FIN ❤**_

* * *

Bueno, siento de nuevo no haber dicho que era el último capítulo y que os pillara de sorpresa. Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y que hayan disfrutado leyendolo. Pero tengo una nueva noticia: mientras escribía el capítulo me di cuenta de que no todo acababa. Así que voy a hacer una segunda temporada de este fic, en el que se sabrá más sobre Zoro y Robin. No sé cuando subiré el nuevo fic, pero no más de un mes. Espero que lo leais y comenteis :)

Para que estéis informados, la siguiente temporada se llamará:

MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA II

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**CrisGC: **PUUFFF... Tiiaa, que me esta pasando ultimamente que me olvido de toooddo! De verdad es que leo tus reviews diciendo que te comente, y yo me digo "venga, ahora cuando lea los otros reviews se lo dejo" Y asi semanas! Pero de verdad que ya te lo he dejado así que lo siento por no dejarte comentarios, me siento muy maall... me disculpo de rodiillas :'(( jajaja anda que si, tranquila no te asustes que ya paso totalmente de el, es que como no te respondo al PM no sabes como va mi vida ahora... ha cambiado mucho, espera, MUCHO, ahora si jaja ;) Mira, como no se cuando te respondere al PM, te digo alguillo para que sepas mas o menos algo de mi en este tiempo: con decirte que uno de los mejores amigos del anto... me a pedido salir! Jaja tranquila que le he dicho que NO! Jamas saldria con un mejor amigo de mi ex y ademas que no me gusta porque es feeo! Me tienes que contar algo, lo que sea, de cual es la relacion que tienes con el cat ¡miau! ¿Estais saliendo? ¿Ligoteo? ¿Amigos? Responde yaaa! Y lo de la intriga te lo dire por PM, aunque es una tonteria enormee...!

LOS DEMÁS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTARÉ POR PM CUANDO TENGA UN POCO DE TIEMPO ;)

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

**Fatima-swan**


End file.
